Pink Panties
by MidNigh26
Summary: Sesshomaru comes across Kagome at a hot spring and her little pink panties push him over the edge. (One of my first Fanfics, originally posted and completed on Dokuga, but I wanted to add it here as well 18 and up only please!)
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru stared at the scene in front of him in shock.

" What is that foolish human doing now?" He asked himself as he watched the miko who traveled with his brother drop the hideous yellow bag she always carried, and kick off her shoes.

" I've been waiting for this all day!" Kagome sighed as she pulled off her socks.

Her socks were quickly followed by her shoes and pack. Sesshomaru stepped closer as Kagome pulled her shirt over her head exposing her soft pink bra. The thin material clung to her breast like a second skin, outlining her pert nipples. The blood rushed to his groin when Kagome shimmied out of her skirt, the green material reveling matching pink panties. Kagome tossed her cloths onto the growing pile and stretched.

" Okay shampoo where have you run off to." said Kagome as she bent over to rummage in her bag.

Sesshomaru let his eyes wonder over the mikos firm ass, his dick turning rock hard. He groaned as Kagome pulled the shampoo from her bag and danced toward the spring, her breast bouncing with every step. Kagome set her bath stuff at the edge of the spring and reached behind her to unhook her bra, shimming out of her panties just as quickly. She stepped into the water with a sigh.

" Oh man this is heaven!" Kagome moaned before ducking under the water.

She popped back up and reached for the bottle she had left at the springs edge. Kagome lathered her hair, and began scrubbing her scalp. Sesshomaru watched Kagome rinse out her hair and begin to was her body. As she ran a wad of pink cloth over her young, supple breast, Sesshomaru began to disrobe, his clothes falling at his feet.

Kagome hummed a song softly, the rag moving quickly over her arms, legs and belly. Kagome felt the water move behind her, and turned her her head expecting to see Shippo.

" Hello little human. Allow me to assist you." Kagome's mouth fell open as a pale striped arm reached around her and took the rag from her hand.

Sesshomaru wrapped his free arm around her waist when she would have dashed away and swept the rag over her belly. Kagome shivered as Sesshomaru's hand and her pink rag disappeared under the water.

" Part your legs woman." Sesshomaru demanded.

When Kagome moved to slow he forced one of his legs between hers,thrusting her legs apart. Kagome's head fell back when Sesshomaru gently washed between her parted legs. Kagome noticed the rag float pass her hip, an instant before two of Sesshomaru's fingers slipped into her moist heat. Kagome gasped and wrapped her hands around his wrists.

" What do you think you're doing!" she demanded trying to push his arm away. Sesshomaru growled and pulled her flush against him.

" Silence woman! This Sesshomaru will do with you as he pleases." Sesshomaru stated before bending her over the edge of the spring, her legs spread wide, his dick bobbing between her legs. He pushed her wet raven locks off her back and trailed kisses down her spine. Kagome gripped the damp grass with both hands and bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Sesshomaru's beast growled with approval when Kagome stayed silent. He ran a clawed hand over her ass one finger dipping into her body.

" You are ready for me." He state, her wetness coating his finger. He grabbed his member a nudge the entrance to body, until the head of him slipped in. Kagome moan as Sesshomaru covered her body with his, her back to his front, the fingers of one hand threaded through hers. Sesshomaru's other hand rested between them, helping work his member into her body. Kagomes body tensed as she felt his dick bump into her hymen.

" Relax." Sesshomaru soothed drawing his hips back, only to thrust forward his body shoving into hers fully. Sesshomaru kissed Kagomes neck and fondled her breast as she cried softy.

" It worst is over." He assured her, keeping completely still.

He felt Kagomes body relax around him and began a steady rhythm. Kagome raised up on her elbows, and thrust back against Sesshomaru, her tight passage clenched around him. Sesshomaru felt his control begin to slip and his breast take over. Kagome cried out when Sesshomaru gripped her hips, his claws biting into her hips, and pounded into her.

" _MORE"_ Sesshomaru's breast roared slamming into Kagome over and over.

Kagome came in a rush a pleasure so intense it brought tears to her eyes. Sesshomaru's gaze filled with a red haze as he came his body buried deep inside of Kagome. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru's hot seed shot into her, coating her womb. They both fell forward panting, Sesshomaru still seated deep in Kagome. After several long moments Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome and climbed from the water. Kagome watch him walk toward his cloths, her cheeks heating up.

" I can't believe that just happened." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru turn toward Kagome as he pulled on his pants.

" This Sesshomaru has enjoyed our mating greatly. I will return within the next month." He stated tying his obi. Kagome stopped in the process of drying her hair and looked up at him.

" Why?" She asked. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

" I have spilled my seed in you woman. You will most likely swell with my pup." He told her calmly. Kagome watch as Sesshomaru turn and walked away, her eyes wide.

" WHAT!" She yelled, but Sesshomaru did not turn around.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked over her shoulder as the well came into view.

" Almost there, and no Inuyasha in sight!" It had been three and a half weeks since Sesshomaru and Kagome's encounter at the spring. After calling Sesshomaru several names her mother would not have approved of, Kagome had gotten dressed and returned to her group. Inuyasha had taken one sniff of her a rushed toward the spring in search of his brother.

~ Flash Back ~

" What did that bastard want with you? Why didn't you scream, I would have come running." Inuyasha raved pacing in front of the fire.

" Nothing Inuyasha. We just ran into each other that's all." kagome lied not meeting his eyes. * Thank God I washed again before coming back.* She thought. Inuyasha continued to rave late into the night, the others tuning him out.

Two weeks had passed before Kagome had started spotting flashes of Sesshomaru as they traveled and Inuyasha had began to watch her like a hawk.

~ End Of Flash Back ~

Kagome had just reached the edge of the well when a twig snapping made her whip around.

" Where do you think your going woman." A cool voice making her heart stop as Sesshomaru stepped from the forest.

" he... hey Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she edged over the wells rim.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer.

" Come away from there woman, a fall might injure our pup." He said just as Kagome flung herself backwards into the well.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru's roar of outrage as a bright blue light closed around her.

" Somebody's not happy" Kagome thought as she landed on the other side of the well.

~ Sesshomaru's Side of the well ~

Sesshomaru stared into the well, his mind racing.

* How can this be?* He demanded of no one.

Sesshomaru spent several moments waiting for the female to return before his anger got the best of him, and he started toward the village that the half breed resided in.

" Inuyasha will know how to retrieve the woman, he will tell me or I will rip the information from his mind." Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder, his lips forming a sinister smile.

" You are mine woman, the sooner you except that the easier it will be for you." He turn toward the village, secretly hoping the half breed would put up a fight.

~ On kagome's side ~

Kagome had decided to go straight to the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test. Now she sat in the bathroom of Ihop her mind filled with one word.

" NO no no no no no NOOOOOOO!" Kagome banged her head against the bathroom stall.

Five hours, one heart felt talk and a bath later, Kagome climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

" When I wake up in the morning, I'll realize that this has been a very sick and twisted dream." Kagome said hope filling each word.

She had just drifted of to sleep when, a breeze blew her certain open and the worst thing Kagome could have imagined happened.

Sesshomaru stepped into the room, his gazing finding Kagome's form instantly.

" Woman. I have come for you and my pup." Kagome's head popped up and she scramble backwards, falling off the bed with a thump.

" All man, why me!" Kagome said before she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru had just hauled an unconscious Kagome into his arms, when the door to the room was flung open and a angry human female rushed into the room.

" What do you think your doing! You but my baby down right now!" Kagome's mother rushed at Sesshomaru, whacking him with her frying pan as she came. Sesshomaru bared his fangs and tried to snatched the woman's weapon away.

" This woman and the pup she carries are mine!" He vowed ready to attack anyone who dared stand in his way. The pan slipped for Kagome's mother limp fingers.

" _You're_ the one who got my Kagome pregnant?" She accused, Sesshomaru arched a brow.

" Yes this woman, _My woman_ , will birth my pup." He stated arrogantly. Mrs. H saw red.

" How dare you!" She screamed attacking him again, this time with one of Kagome's discarded shoes." " You defiled my poor baby! Well you can't have her or my grandchild." She vowed wielding the shoe like a samurai, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat.

" I see where the miko gets her odd behaviors from." Sesshomaru thought before turning his back on the enraged woman and hopping out of the window, Kagome still knocked out in his arms.

" I will see that she and the pup are well taking care of." He said over his shoulder. Mrs. H watched helplessly as the tall stranger walked into the well house, without looking back.

~ With Inuyasha ~

" How are you feeling Inuyasha?" Shippo looked down at Inuyasha, who was still black and blue from the beat down Sesshomaru had given him.

" Go away runt! I don't need you hovering over me." Inuyasha growled and turned onto his side with a groan.

Shippo huffed and hopped into Sango's lap. It had been three days since Sesshomaru had come and beaten Inuyasha into the ground and a week since Inuyasha had returned from Kagome's world, saying Sesshomaru had taken kagome from her time.

When Inuyasha had turned up at Kagome's her mother was beside herself with worry, telling him about Kagome being pregnant and how a strange man had taken her in the middle of the night. Inuyasha closed his eyes and tuned out the sound of the others.

" How could Kagome do this to me? Letting that bastard touch her. She was supposed to be mine! And now she having that fucks kid." Inuyasha grumbled to himself and imaged how he would kill Sesshomaru and how he would punish Kagome for her betrayal. Sango and the others talked softly, hoping Inuyasha could not hear.

" I think it would be best if you went a head of us Sango, and find Kagome. If she is being held against her will by Sesshomaru, you can scout the area out, and form a plan of attack. If you can get her away from Sesshomaru I think it would be best to get her back to her time and have her seal the well from the other side. I fear Inuyasha is not thinking clearly and will seek to harm Kagome and her child." Miroku whispered with a glance over his shoulder. Sango and shippo nodded.

" I can take Kirara after we're sure Inuyasha is sleep and be in the western lands by sun down tomorrow." Sango said. Everyone agreed and Sango quietly packed her travel bag stashing it in the woods until it was time for her to leave.

~ With Sesshomaru and Kagome ~

" This is your room My Lady. Lord Sesshomaru's rooms are down the hall and to the left. If there is anything you need please ring the pull bell and I will see that your needs are met." Kagome nodded and sighed as the pretty young demon girl closed the door behind her.

" At least my prison looks comfortable." Kagome whispered to herself.

" You are not a prisoner." A voice said behind her. Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru enter the room.

" This is your new home. You may go any where on the grounds that you please." He informed her.

" Yes, as long as I don't try to leave right." Kagome replied dryly, Sesshomaru nodded ignoring her sarcasm.

" I have many enemies that would seek to harm you and my pup. I will not allow you to endanger yourself needlessly." He told her. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

" In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one carrying this child. Its MY baby!" Kagome yelled hands on her hips. " There is no way I'm going to let you make all the decisions for me or and MY child." She continued. Sesshomaru growled menacingly and grabbed her arm.

" You will do as you are told. You and OUR pup belong to me." He said his nose inches from hers, Kagome swallowed and tried to pull her arm away.

" You can't expect me to just stay here without putting up a fight." She said here voice falling, Sesshomaru relaxed his hold.

" Any demon that comes within a mile of you will know who's pup swells within you and would kill you both without a second thought. The safest place for you is within these wall protected by me and my people. After the pup is born, you may leave if you chose. I will not stop you." He told her. Kagome's mouth fell open.

" I would never abandon a child!" She fumed, poking him in the chest. " How could you think for even a second that I would leave my baby behind and go on with my life as if it hadn't been born! What kind of woman do you think I am" She went on, the pokes turning into punches. Sesshomaru took both of her hands in one of his.

" Then we will have to put up with one another, because I will not be denied my pup." He told her coolly.

" I guess we will" Kagome said in pulled her hands away.

~ With Inuyasha ~

" Okay, remember to tell Inuyasha that I have gone to my village to repair my weapons. I'll find you guys when you have entered the western lands." Sango said and climbed onto Kirara,. Miroku and Shippo watched them fly away, before returning to the camp.

" Inuyasha's going to be mad." Shippo said. Miroku nodded, dreading the argument to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, his mind wondering to Kagome. After they had agreed to a truce, he had gone out of his way to avoid her, and the conflicts that always arose when they encountered each other.

" This cannot continue" He thought standing to his feet to follow her sweet scent out into the garden.

Kagome looked up, feeling Sesshomarus' approach.

" Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a small smile. Sesshomaru sat down on the bench across from her.

" We need to talk Kagome, things cannot continue as they have." He started. " How much do you know about demon pregnancies?" He asked. Kagome shook her head, curious about where this conversation was going.

" Not much. It can't be much different from human pregnancies." She said with a shrug, feeling slightly apprehensive.

" It is very different. You will only carry our pup for six months. Demons do not usually choose to breed with humans because they must stay close by until the pup is born." Sesshomaru explained.

" But Inuyasha's mom didn't have any problems carrying him?" Kagome said puzzled.

" Our father was never far from Izyaoi until the battle with Ryuukotsusei, his absents was the cause of Inuyasha's premature birth." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome put a hand over her belly.

"So I you hadn't taken me from my time I would have lost the baby." Kagome said, her voice filled with shock.

" Most likely. I have never heard of a human female bearing a healthy demon child without the father being present throughout the entirety of the pregnancy." Sesshomaru calmly informed her.

" Okay, so I understand why I can't leave, but why didn't you just explain all of this before going all he-man on me." She asked indignantly.

" As I recall you did not give me a chance to speak before throwing yourself into a well. With no concern for the welfare of our pup, I might add." Sesshomaru shot back, remembering Kagome's disappearance.

Kagome jumped to her feet." I knew exactly what I was doing. I've been traveling through the well for years, I knew it was safe. I'm not a complete idiot!" She yelled. Kagome stormed toward the double doors, rage filling her sight with a red haze, Sesshomaru following closely behind.

" Did we not just establish that you must stay by my side." He growled.

" I doubt having a few doors between us will hurt anything." Kagome growled back.

" Are you willing to risk the life of our pup to find out." Sesshomaru raged, Kagome stopped, turning around to face him full on.

"Go to hell Sesshomaru! I sick and tired of you basically accusing of being a bad mother or too stupid to take proper care of myself" Kagome ran into the castle, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sesshomaru stopped and watched her go.

" That did not go as I had planned." Sesshomaru though.

~ With Inuyasha ~

" What they hell do you mean Sango's gone!" Inuyasha yelled, Shippo ducked behind Miroku's back.

" She had to return to her village Inuyasha. She will meet up with us shortly. "Miroku said, trying to placate Inuyasha.

" Who the fuck cares. We'll keep going without her, if she doesn't show, it not my problem." Inuyasha said, and walked off.

" I think we should have went with Sango. Inuyasha keeps getting angrier and angrier." Shippo said as they watched him go.

" I believe you are right" Miroku said nodding.

" Do you think he would notice if we didn't follow him?" Shippo asked. They shared a look before running into the forest, in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

~ With Sango ~

" If we keep to this path we should come to the gates of Lord Sesshomaru's palace before night fall." Sango said petting Kirara. Three hours after packing up the left overs from their quick lunch, Sango and Kirara stood in front of massive iron gates.

" Sneak inside and find Kagome. I don't thing the guards are going to let me in without a fight." Sango said. Kirara dashed between the bars as two armed demons approached the gate.

" What business do you have in the western palace human?" one of the demons demanded. Sango took a deep breath, and began to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat at an old cherry wood desk, emerged in a book about demon pregnancies and the different stages. She had wondered the castle for hours looking for a library, so that she could find the information she needed. After endless searching, and a hand full of paper cuts later, Kagome found a book titled _Reproduction_.

 _During the second stage of incinta ( two to four weeks after impregnation) the the fetus begins to draw energy from the mothers youki. In the rare case of demon/human breeding, there are two possible out comes. 1st: The child, if it survives the six stages, will be born a half-breed. 2: The fetus will draw all the energy from the mothers body, resulting in the death of both the mother and child. The only know deterrent to this out come is the presents the demon parent ( most often the father). If the demon parent is in close proximity to the mother throughout the six stages of incinta the fetus will draw from his youki instead of draining the mother. Studies have shown that the more exposure the fetus has to its demon parent the stronger it is. In very rare cases, where the demon and human are a mated pair, therefor the fetus has continuous exposure to its demon parent, the child can be born a full demon, with none of the weaknesses that half-breeds suffer from. During stages three and four, the fetus grows rapidly. The mother will begin to feel movement early in the third month. If the mother is human, and without her demon counterpart, these movements can be very painful and result in early delivery. During the third and fourth stages the demon parent uses its youki to calm the fetus, keeping it from causing harm to its human mother. The fifth and sixth stages are fill with rapid growth and displays of the fetuses abilities. labor can occur anywhere from the third week of the fifth stage and the last week of the sixth ( most commonly occurring during the first or second week of stage six.)_

Kagome had just turned the page when Kirara dashed inside the room, jumping into her lap.

" What are you doing here Kirara? are the others with you?" Kagome questioned.

Kirara jumped from Kagome's lap and raced to the door, bumping it with her head. Taking the hint Kagome opened the door and followed the aggravated cat down the stairs. They had just rounded the corner when Sesshomaru walked through the wide double door, followed by two guards, and Sango.

" Sango!" Kagome yelled and ran toward her friend. Half way to Sango, Kagome was snatched up into a pair of strong striped arms. Kagome looked up, and glared at Sesshomaru.

" What are you doing?" She demanded. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

" We will speak with her in my study. Come human." Sesshomaru said, and started up the stairs, Kagome tucked into his chest. Kagome huffed and bit her lip to keep quite.

* They seem to be getting along * Sango thought as she followed behind them. When they reached Sesshomaru's study, he sat Kagome down in one of the plush chair then rounded the desk waited for Sango to speak. Noticing she had both of their attentions Sango cleared her throat, and delivered her news.

" Its about Inuyasha." She started.

~ With Miroku and Shippo ~

Ten minutes after making their get away, the duo ran into the very person they were trying to avoid.

" Its about damn time you two caught up." Inuyasha had said and took off again. Miroku and Shippo had shared a puzzled they looked around, and noticed that the path they had taken, and the path Inuyasha must have used disappeared in different directions, but ended in the same place.

" Damn I didn't know there was another path in this part of the forest!" Miroku said with a huff. Shippo shook his head.

" What are we going to do now Miroku?" Shippo asked.

" I had hope to reach Kagome without Inuyasha, but avoid a confrontation with him. We will have to subdue him, and reach Kagome as fast as possible." He said. They spent several moments making a plan than rushed to catch up with Inuyasha. After hours of hard traveling Miroku called out to Inuyasha.

" We need to rest a moment,have lunch." He said pulled out a pack of ramen as a bribe. Inuyasha complained, but agreed to take a break.

Miroku started a fire and cooked the noddles, like Kagome had shown him, slipping some of the sleeping powder Kagome sometimes took, into Inuyasha bowl adding loots a spices to cover the smell. Inuyasha took the bowl hungrily and dug in.

" Kind of salty" He growled, but devoured the meal non the less. Miroku, and Shippo watched Inuyasha closely until his eyes started to droop. After tying Inuyasha to a tree and binding him with a sutra, Miroku, and Shippo repacked and hurried down the path that led to the western palace.

" How long do you think he'll be out?" Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder.

" I believe several hours, a least time enough for us to reach the palace and hopefully safety." Shippo looked behind them at Inuyasha's bound form.

" I hope so." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

After making sure that Sango was settled in, and comfortable, kagome had pulled Sesshomaru aside and agreed to move into his rooms for the sake of their child. Sesshomaru had secretly smirked at his victory,and returned to his study. Kagome joined him after retracing her steps, and collecting the book on demon reproduction. She sat in the corner of the room, and read silently.

 _During the third stage the female releases a pheromone that draws the male to her. The male mates the female frequently, marking her as his with his scent in the process. A warning to all other males that the female, and child are his._

* The hell he will* Kagome thought glaring over the book at Sesshomaru.

 _If the breeding female is overly exposed to other males, not related to either her or her counterpart, the male becomes overly protective, and controlling. This is referred to as clutching. During this stage the female will challenge the males dominance, testing his strength, and ability to protect her and their young. In cases were the female is dominate ( more powerful) she will kill the weaker male abd enter a lesser stage of heat to attract a stronger male._

An image of herself purifying Sesshomaru flashed through Kagome's mind making her laughed, and Sesshomaru look up from his work. Kagome ducked her head behind the book giggling, and continued reading.

 _When the female chooses a new, stronger male, the male mates her proving his dominance over her. At the completion of the mating (climax) the males youki flares into the females womb, infusing the fetus with his essence and burning away that of the previous fathers. This process is fairly common and has no ill effects on the fetus._

Kagome flipped through the book and till she came to a chapter titled _Ensuring Halfbreed Abilities_

 _Exposure to the demon parent is crucial to the development of strong or even full blooded children, when the female is human. In most cases the demon parent is with its human counterpart most of, if not all of, the time. As stated in a previous chapter, the more exposure to the demon parents youki the fetus has, the stronger it and its abilities will be. For those breeding pairs who are concerned about the strength of their child, it is best for the female to be no more than three to five yards away from the male, longer than two or three days. After day three the fetus begins to draw from the mother, taking in her weak human essence. If this occurs the fetus's abilities will be very few, and extremely weak, due to the lack of strong youki to draw from. If the absence of the demon parent continues for a long period of time, premature birth, and the fetus being only at stage three, sometimes death can occur._

Kagome shut the book with a bang, and stood up.

" Where are you going?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome huffed.

" I'm just going to our room for a second." She said as the door closed behind her.

Enlisting the help of several guards kagome had her bed moved from her old room, and placed exactly two and a half yards from Sesshomaru's.

Hearing scraping, and his men complaining Sesshomaru left his study and followed the noise. He growled softly, causing his guards to scatter like chicken, and stepped into his room.

" What is the meaning of this?" He demanded eying the new addition to the room. Kagome grinned and tossed the book to him, the page marked for him to read.

" That say that I can be as far as three yards from you, with out endangering the baby. We are NOT sharing the bed." She said happily.

Sesshomaru dropped the book, and approached Kagome's bed. It had taken two guards to haul the bed into the room, but Sesshomaru picked it up without breaking a sweat and tossed it out the window Kagome hadn't noticed until her bed went sailing out of it.

" You will sleep in my bed and no other." Sesshomaru command as he walked calmly from the room. Kagome stood in shock , eying the space were the massive four posted bed once sat.

* Huh, I guess that didn't work* She thought indignantly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews and feed back! In the summary for this story I mentioned that this story was completed years ago, and is posted on Dokuga. With that being said I won't be making any changes to the chapters I post here, because having two stories with different content would just be odd. Thanks again for all the feed back!

\- Nigh

Kagome stared down at her still flat belly with a frown.

" I'm doing this for you kid." She told the baby before she left the bathroom, prepared to face the music. She walked into the bedroom, her eyes going straight to Sesshomaru who was laying in bed.

" I was beginning to think you had drowned in the bath." He said dryly.

Kagome would have thought he was joking, if the bath in question wasn't the size of a small lake.

" Yes, I can see how concerned you were" She replied.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome closely, letting her procrastinate for twenty minutes, before ordering her to get in the bed. Grumbling under her, Kagome climb onto the plush mattress pulling the black satin sheets up to her ears. Sesshomaru extinguished the rooms candles with a flick of his hand, before reaching out to pull Kagome into his arms.

* What the hell!* Sesshomaru thought when his hands encountered a wall of pillows, instead of Kagome's warm body. Kagome shrieked as pillows rained down on her, and scrambled from the bed.

" Get. Back. In. The. Bed. Now!" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome couldn't see him, but she was pretty sure he was mad as hell. Jumping when Sesshomaru growled Kagome hurried back into bed, leaning over the side to pick up one of the discarded pillows.

" Leave it." Sesshomaru ordered abd pulled her into his arm, her head against him chest.

Kagome tried to force herself to fall asleep, but having Sesshomaru so close was hardly conducive to instant sleep. After what had to be hours,Kagome felt the grip on her waist loosen and lifted her head.

" Sesshomaru?...are you asleep...Sesshooomaaaruuuuu." Kagome eased from under Sesshomaru's arm, freezing when he shifted in his sleep. When he settled again, she had just set a foot when she was jerked backwards and flipped onto her back.

" Do you ever do as your told" Sesshomaru asked from above her.

Kagome had opened her mouth to answer, when she felt Sesshomaru's member slide against her thigh. She wedge her arms between their bodies and pushed at Sesshomaru's chest.

" Not a chance in hell buddy. Get off, right now!" She demanded, Sesshomaru smirked.

" I intend to." He told her before covering her mouth with his.

Kagome gasped in outrage and Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sesshomaru's hand was inches away from the center of Kagome's parted legs, when there was a knock at the bedroom door. He wrenched his mouth from Kagome's and glared at the door.

" What!" He barked, his hand moving further up Kagome's leg, fingers brushing against the fabric of her panties.

" I am very sorry My Lord, but more guests have arrived, a monk and a fox kit. They claim to be Lady Kagome's companions." A voice called through the door. Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome for several moments while thinking.

" That's Miroku and Shippo. If their here that mean Inuyasha in close by, if not here already." Kagome said wiggling under him. Sesshomaru pushed aside Kagome's panties and rub a finger against her clit.

" We will finish this later." He promised before rolling off the side of the bed. Kagome released her breath before grabbing a robe, and followed Sesshomaru from the room.

* I wonder how long it would take her to forgive me if I killed her friends, and carried her back to bed.* Sesshomaru thought darkly as they rounded the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

" Mama!" Shippo yelled, and threw himself into Kagome's arms. Kagome laughed as Shippo clung to the front of her robe. Sesshomaru glared at the kit angrily, before narrowing his eyes at Kagome.

" No" He said just as Kagome kissed Shippo's forehead, her eyes gleaming with triumph.

" I missed you so much sweetie. How about you sleep me tonight, and tell me EVERYTHING that has happened while I was gone."She said, smiling innocently at Sesshomaru.

Shippo whooped with joy and hugged Kagome tighter. Miroku and Sango shared a puzzled glance, when Sesshomaru growled and stormed from the room.

" I am so very glad to see you Kagome" Miroku said while he hugged her, his hand roaming down her backside. Sango rolled her eyes and reached to pull Miroku away, but Sesshomaru beat her to it. Kagome laughed as she watched Miroku slide across the polished wood floors and smack against the far wall. Her mirth was cut short when Sesshomaru grabbed Shippo by the back of his shirt and tossed him to Sango, then scooped her up into his arms.

" If you come within one hundred feet of our rooms kit, I will kill you and use your fur as a foot warmer." He growled as he left the room, a pissed Kagome struggling in his arms.

~ Up stairs ~

Kagome yelped when Sesshomaru tossed her into the bed and yanked off her robe. She scrambled off the side of the bed and faced Sesshomaru.

" Do not run from me" Sesshomaru said, pulling at the ties to his silk hakamas. Kagome took another step back, and glanced at the door.

" Can't we talk about this for a second." Kagome said trying to stall him, Sesshomaru let the material fall to pool at his feet.

" No" He stated. Kagome dashed toward the door, her heart pounding in her chest. Her finger tips barley grazed the door handle, before she was grabbed from behind, and dragged back to the beds. Sesshomaru smiles evilly as her watched Kagome breast heave under her night gown, as her anger rose. She scooted up in the bed and glared at him.

" No" She said. Sesshomaru ignored her and slowly crawled up her body.

" I said no Sesshomaru, you just threatened to skin my son, I am so not sleeping with you!" she told him and pushed at his chest.

" Good. I do not plan to do much sleeping this night." he told her, nuzzling the side of her neck. Kagome shivered, moisture pooling between her legs.

" I can smell your arousal Kagome, you want this, you want ME." Sesshomaru taunted. Kagome froze and stared in shock at Sesshomaru.

" You DO know my name!" She said. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

" Of course I know your name woman. How could I not, when every time I encounter your group the half breed was screaming Kagome this, Kagome that. The slayer never responded so it was easy to deduce that the name was yours." Sesshomaru explain as if talking to a child. He had taken advantage of her distracted state, and pulled her odd little night dress up her body. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru whipped her night gown over her head.

" Hey!I'm still not sleeping with you." She yelled, and tried to cover her body. Sesshomaru stared down at her, his mouth actually falling open.

" I find that I am very fond of this color." Sesshomaru said, before slashing on side of her soft pink panties, baring her private bare to his gaze. The matching bra quickly followed. Kagome gave a little scream of rage, and tried to kick him.

" Thank you." Sesshomaru said and grabbed her leg, spreading her before him and lowering his head to lick her warm heat.

Kagome's head spun, and she feel back against the pillows with a gasp. Sesshomaru used her sprawled state to spread her legs further, thrusting his tongue deep into her body. All protest flew from Kagome's mind as Sesshomaru worked her body into a frenzy, sucking and nibbling on her clit. As Sesshomaru felt the first wave of Kagome's orgasm hit her, he moved up her body and thrust sharply into her.

Kagome's orgasm hit her like a tsunami, sweeping her mind blank. Sesshomaru pounded into Kagome as she shook and gasped beneath him in ecstasy. Sesshomaru felt his balls tighten as he neared his climax, and lowered his head, his fang piercing her neck. Sesshomaru came, growling into the side of Kagome's throat.

~ Much, Much Later ~

Kagome came to, her head tucked under Sesshomaru's chin. She lifted her head and winced at the pain in her neck.

" Ow, what did you do that for." Kagome complained sitting up. Sesshomaru reached out and caressed Kagome's neck.

" Now you truly belong to me. Body and soul." He said smirking, Kagome stared down at him.

" What!" She yelled as she rushed from the bed, into the bathroom.

She stood in front of the full lenght mirror, And there it was, his mark on the tender flesh of her neck.

" I'm going to kill him" She said and left the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Miroku and Sango looked up as something crashed into the floor above them.

" Do you think we should go check on them?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head.

" They have been fighting like an old married couple since I got here." She said, rolling her eyes. They both jumped as the sounds became louder, and the sound of Kagome yelling drifted down the stairs.

" I do believe this would be the perfect time to take a walk. Would you care to join me?" Miroku asked with a worried glance at the ceiling. Miroku and Sango rushed from the room as the heard Sesshomaru's angry roar.

~ Up Stairs ~

" Damn you woman put that down!" Sesshomaru growled, one pale clawed hand pressed to his head. He ducked as Kagome chucked another candle holder at his head.

" How dare you make this decision without even asking me first! I swear, as soon as I have this baby You are SO dead! Do you hear me, I mean dead, dead, not just hurt or wounded but DEAD!" Kagome raged looking around for something else to throw at him. Kagome had been reaching for another candle holder, when there was a knock at the door.

" WHAT!" She yelled whipping around. The door opened a crack, and Shippo's head popped around the corner.

" Are you okay Mama? I heard yelling." He said looking from Kagome to the bleeding Sesshomaru. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru one last time before picking Shippo up, and leaving the room.

" Everything's fine sweetheart, come on I'll read you a story while you fall asleep." She said, the door slamming behind her. Sesshomaru growled under his breath as Kagome's foot steps receded down the hall.

" One would think she would be honored to have been chosen by a great Lord such as yourself. What an odd woman." A voice teased from the window. Sesshomaru turned to stare at one of the only men he truly considered a friend.

" What are you doing here Rhys?" He questioned whipping the blood from his brow. Rhys stepped into the room, his ink black hair blending into the night behind him. He smile, his left cheek dimpling, when Sesshomaru growled at the blood on his hands.

" She is very feisty as well I see." Rhys said laughing. Sesshomaru dropped his hand a sighed.

" Do you have a reason for being here or are you hiding from your own mate again?" He taunted. Rhys laughed again.

" I have now reason to hide from my mate. Samara is not far behind me, she wanted to wait until sunrise to arrive, so I sneaked out after she feel asleep." He said.

" Is Kai with you as well?" Sesshomaru asked thinking about the couples raven haired terror of a son.

" Yes he is and he is very excited about seeing his Uncle Sessru" Rhys said grinning when Sesshomaru winched at the name. Kai was all of three years old and couldn't pronounce Sesshomaru whole name, so Sesshomaru was simply Sessru to the green eye imp.

" I truly believe that the child can say my name, he simply takes after his father and delights in annoying me." Sesshomaru said, as he pulled on a fresh shirt.

" Come you might as well meet Kagome now." He said opening the door. Rhys followed him out of the room.

" Afraid to face her on your own are you? I can hardly wait to tell Sam about this, the great Lord Sesshomaru quakes at the feet of his tiny mate." Rhys teased dodging Sesshomaru attempt to punch him.


	10. Chapter 10

" You scared me half to death!" Kagome said when her heart slowed down. She ignored Sesshomaru and looked at the massive raven haired man who stepped foreword out of the shadows.

The stranger passed Sesshomaru, and grabbed her hand.

" Please except my deepest apologies, Lady Kagome. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Rhys Bellisario Lord of the Northern lands. I also happen to be the only man able to tolerate your mate's ego for long periods of time." He said and kissed her hand.

Kagome laughed when Sesshomaru growled at Rhys, but the man just ignored him and tucked Kagome's arm threw his.

" So tell me. How did the Lord of all things frosty over there manage to win such a beautiful lady as yourself?" He asked as they walked down the path. kagome blushed, and glanced up into Rhys's smiling face.

" Its along story, but I have known Sesshomaru for years, and when he wasn't trying to kill me and my friends he way okay. At the moment I refuse to acknowledge the fact that we mate because I don't remember being asked." She said with a glare over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

" Ah I see, But you to must have reconciled given that you are with child." Rhys asked. Kagome felt her anger rise again.

" No that happen when SOMEONE decided to knock me up in a hot spring!" She whipped around and stabbed a finger into his chest.

" Did it even cross you mind that I had plans for my life! Maybe I didn't want to have children right now. For all you know I could hate kids or I could have had a husband or something in my time but you didn't even think about any of this did you? No yo just do what ever you want and to hell with what anyone else wants!" Sesshomaru eyes widened.

" You do not want our child?" he asked in a shocked voice, remembering her claiming to love the babe.

" I do now that I've had a little time to think about it, but in the beginning no I didn't. If I had been able to stay in my time I probably would have given the baby up for adoption after it was born, I don't know I never had the chance to think about it." Kagome told him, her rage fading to sadness. Rhys looked from angry person to the other.

" I will double back, and hurry Sam and Kai along. She will be as happy to meet you as I have been Lady Kagome. Sesshomaru we will be here by sunrise." Rhys said and quickly left the two alone.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at one another as Rhys's footsteps faded.

" I believe we need to talk." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome nodded and followed Sesshomaru into the castle.

~ With Inuyasha ~

Inuyasha looked up at his brothers keep, his lips curling.

" Kagome is mine you bastard, as soon as I kill you and your whelp everything will go back to normal" Inuyasha said to himself, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in his study looking warily at each other.

"I'll start I guess." Kagome said. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I apologize for snapping at you earlier, but I feel like you haven't taken my feelings into consideration at all. When you found me at the spring you must have known what would happen if we slept together, but you didn't ask if i wanted any of this." Kagome said looking down at her folded hands.

"I did not force you to lay with me." Sesshomaru said offended, Kagome nodded.

"That's not what I'm saying. If you really want this mate thing to work out you have to start including me in some of the decisions, especially ones concerning our baby. You can't just order me around and expect me to be happy about it." She said. Sesshomaru was silent for a moment.

"I understand." He said simply. Kagome raised a brow.

" That's it?" She asked. "Don't you have anything you want to get of you chest?" She said.

"You are right, I knew exactly what would happen if I coupled with you that night, but I also knew you would be the perfect mother for my children. I have watched you with the fox kit and occasionally Rin, I saw how you protected and loved them. It is very rare for our woman to take an interest in their young long after the birthing, because they mature so fast. I am a very busy man, I could not be here all the time if the female decided to leave. After watching you these last five years, I concluded that you are the best choice to be the mother of my children." He told her, Kagome thought before speaking again.

"How did you know I wouldn't abandon the baby too?" She questioned.

"It has been two years since Naraku was destroyed. You have had countless opportunities to return to your time, but you stayed with the kit. It is not often that a human female takes in a child that is not her own and almost never is the child a youkai. If you will not abandon someone ease's get it is very unlikely that you would leave a child born of your own body." He answered.

*I think that's the most I've ever heard him say* Kagome thought. "Okay, I guess that makes since, but why didn't you just tell me all that before? I might have agreed you know." She told him.

"I am not used to asking others before acting, but I will try to do so in the future." Sesshomaru replied.

"That's a start I guess. Now about us sleeping together, I still plan to share a bed with you, but I want to find out more about you before we have sex again. Our whole relationship has been rushed, we don't really know the first thing about each other." Kagome said not meeting Sesshomaru's eyes, expecting him to argue.

"Fine, but I believe that it is only fair to warn you that I will be taking every opportunity that I get to change your mind." Sesshomaru said with a slight smile, Kagome blushed.

"Okay, it wont be easy though. I can be very stubborn" She told him, Sesshomaru raised a brow at that.

"I know." He stated dryly. Kagome laughed.

"So lets start over with a clean slat. I want do anything to deliberately tick you off, and you will try to be less...You like." She said smiling, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

" What do you mean less Me like?" Sesshomaru demanded.

" You know, less bossy and commanding at least with me." She said raising her hands in a sign of peace. Sesshomaru growled, mumbling about insufferable woman, and rounded his desk.

"Come woman, are guests have return sooner than planned." he said and took her arm. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome when she didn't move, she crossed her arms. Sesshomaru huffed.

"Our guests have arrived My Lady. Would you do me the greatest of honors and accompany me down to greet them?" He asked through gritted teeth. Kagome laughed and tucked her arm through his.

"I would love to My Lord, lead the way." She said smiling. They walked down the hall arm in arm, enjoying a comfortable silence. As the started down the stairs a black haired blur ran to meet them, latching onto Sesshomaru's leg.

"Unck Sessru!" the blur cried. Kagome looked down, and instantly fell in love. Wide twinkling eyes stared up at her.

"Oh he's adorable!" She exclaimed smiling down at the little boy, he smiled back, his little nose twitching with excitement.

"And so it begins." Sesshomaru said and closed his eyes in mock distress.


	12. Chapter 12

"Samara would you care to reign in you son" Sesshomaru growled as the toddler climbed him like a favorite tree. A petite flamed hair demon walked up the stairs, her laughter filling the room.

"Kai, didn't I tell you to behave yourself this time. If you keep acting up uncle Sesshomaru's going to band us from his lands." She said as she plucked Kai, who was using Sesshomaru's hair to pull himself up his back, off the annoyed demon lord. Kagome stepped forward to ruffle the little boys hair.

"Hi there handsome, My name is Kagome" She said smiling. Kai stared silently at Kagome before lunching himself into her arms.

"Mine!" He vowed and kissed her cheek. Sesshomaru growled and plucked Kai from Kagomes arms.

"No runt, she is mine." He told the little boy, who merely began to rock happily back and forth in his clawed grip. Samara laughed at Sesshomaru's expression and reclaimed her son.

"Hello Lady Kagome, I am Samara Rhys's mate and this is our son Kai. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said smiling at Kagome with the same vibrant green eyes her son sported.

"You too, and its just Kagome please. Being called lady makes me feel old." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru ignored the three and turned to Rhys.

"Your back sooner than expected. I had hoped to be long gone before you return with those two banes to my existence." He said dryly looking at Samara and Kai.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo entered the main hall, just as Samara reached over a deposited Kai into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Play with Uncle Sessru Kai, he missed you sooo much." Ignoring Sesshomaru's roar of outrage Samara greeted Sango and Miroku, taking a special interest in Shippo.

"Hello little one."She said giving Shippo a puzzled look. Kagome stepped forward to introduce them.

"This is my son Shippo. Shippo this is Lady Samara, she's a friend of Sesshomaru's" Kagome said. Seeing Samara puzzled look Kagome continued.

"Shippo lost his real parents and has been with me for five years." She explained. Samara nodded, still looking Shippo over.

"Yes, well it is a pleasure to meet you Shippo. I'm a fox demon as well and I'd be really happy to help you find a mentor when you come into you powers."Samara said, she looked at Kagome.

"If I'm correct you son should be coming into his full powers soon, and it will be a lot easier for him if he has a mentor to guild him threw the harder parts." Kagome nodded.

"I guess I have a lot to learn about raising demon children." She said, Samara had opened here mouth to reassure Kagome when a palm slid across her bottom.

"would you care to...ack" Miroku's sentence was cut off when Rhys grabbed him hand, bending his arm behind him.

"If you value this hands you will keep it and all other body parts away from MY mate!"Rhys growled, his eyes slightly red.

"That's enough love, he didn't mean anything by it. Let the nice monk go." Samara said trying to sooth her disgruntled mate. Kai, sensing his fathers anger, reached over and popped Miroku on the head.

"Bad!" He said and bared his tiny fangs at Miroku, Sango laughed and hauled Miroku from the room.

"One of these days Miroku, somebody is going to kill you." She said ignoring his protest.

"Sorry, Miroku can't really help himself." Kagome told them. Shippo hopped onto Rhys's shoulders.

"I want to here more about fox demons." He said looking down from his perch to Samara. Rhys growled, but Sam ignored him and smile at the kit.

"I would be happy to answer ALL your question sweetheart. I'm sure Kagome and Sesshomaru wouldn't mind watching Kai. Do you?" She asked. Kagome caught on, sharing a devious glance with Samara she hurriedly nodded her head.

"Sure we'd love to keep him for a few hours" Kagome said over Sesshomaru's protest. Both females shared laughed and pulled the mates from the hall.

~ With Inuyasha ~

Inuyasha slipped out of the room as her heard footsteps approach the door. Sesshomaru, hand on the door nob, stopped and sniffed the air. His roar drew Rhys and Samara at a run, Miroku and Sango close behind.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Kagome asked when he pushed her toward Samara and Miroku.

"Inuyasha has been here." He growled.

Rhys's followed Sesshomaru into the room and out the window, the others watched the two disappear into the forest.

* Damn that was close* Inuyasha said as he climbed out of the lake Sesshomaru and his massive shadowed had rushed pass.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome's gaze was pulled from the main hall's entrance when Samara's youkai began to fill the courtyard. It had been two weeks since Inuyasha had broke into the keep and Kagome got more stressed as the days went by. She was torn, Inuyasha had been her best friend and first love for years. She didn't want Sesshomaru to kill him, but she was beginning to think that it would be the only way to keep her and her baby safe.

There had been random attacks on near by villages, guards turning up missing, and Kagome could never shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Well someone other than Sesshomaru that is, he was always hovering around her or popping in to check on her. It was cute at first but now it was working her nerves.

"Kagome step back further please, yes that's perfect." Sam, as she insisted Kagome call her, yelled.

Kagome focused on the mini red haired menace, as Sesshomaru dubbed her,as she began to shift into her dimi youkai form. If the books Kagome had been reading were correct, this form was a smaller version of a demons fully transformed self. Kagome gasped as emerald flames engulfed Samara. She rushed forward, planning to help, but Sesshomaru's grip on her waist stopped her.

"Samara is fine, the flames are merely apart of her change. Like the slayers cat." He said, retreating a few steps.

"When did you come down?" She asked, but Sesshomaru's focus was locked on the flames.

 _"See little one, not hard at all."_ Samara stepped calmly from the blaze, emerald flames burning at the tip of each of her four tails. Her red-gold pelt rippled as she settled on her belly in front of the small group.

"Wow your bigger than Kiarar is!" Shippo said climbing onto her head. Sam laughed, causing Shippo to tumble down her back. Ten feet long from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail, and more than six feet tall laying down, Kagome did not want to run into Sam in a dark ally. She watched as Sam reached around and scooped Shippo up with her canines. She sat him between her front paws and began to clean his fur, much to his distress.

"It will be good for the kit to spend time with his own people, many of the lessons he will need to learn can only be taught to him by one of his kind." Sesshomaru said following Kagome's gaze. Kagome rubbed small circles into her rounded belly and sighed.

"Are there any other female inu youkai in the keep? Somebody I could talk to." She asked thinking about everything she didn't know about Sesshomaru's race. As Sesshomaru was thinking Rhys entered the court yard with a squirming Kai clasped in his arms. Seeing his mate in her dimi for Rhys gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look before setting Kai down next to his mother.

"Have a missed something?" He asked.

 _"Shippo was curious about the change so I volunteered to show him."_ Samara answer.

The adults conversation was cute off by Shippo's yelp. Kai, jealous of the attention his mother was giving the other child, had sent a small puff of flames at him. Shippo jumped up and patted the fire on his tail out, glaring a Kai who had taken his place between Sam's paws.

 _"Are you okay dear?"_ Sam asked. She had climbed to her feet and swatted Kai on the rump.

" _That was not nice young man"_ She growled at Kai, who waddled over to hide behind his father. Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms, cuddling into her chest.

"I'm okay Lady Samara." He said. Samara approached her mate, bending her neck to address her cowering son.

 _"Apologize to Shippo right now young man."_ Sam told him her tails swishing angrily. Kai poked his head around his fathers head and glanced up at Shippo.

"Re" He said morosely before shooting his mother a bright smile. Kagome laughed when Shippo turned his head away.

"What do you say Shippo? Do you forgive Kai." She asked shaking him a little. Rhys smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair.

"It is fine kit, you do not have to forgive him. Give him a few more years then get even." He suggested. Sesshomaru sighed and took Kagome's arm, ignoring the others as Sam and Rhys's began to bicker.

"They are a bad influence on you and the kit." He said noticing Kagome's puzzled look. They walked through the main hall, into a part of the keep that Kagome had yet to explore.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru stopped next to a large wooden door.

"These are the healers quarters. She should be able to answer all of you questions." He told her as he opened the door. A tall female demon bowed as they entered, her long silver hair brushing the floor.

"My Lord, My Lady, how can I help you?" She asked. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru sat her in a plush chair, then moved to stand behind her.

"My mate has questions. You will answer them." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome rolled her eyes

"I would really appreciate it if you could answer a few questions for me." Kagome said ignoring Sesshomaru's huff.

Four hours and half a million questions later, Kagome and Sesshomaru left the healers rooms and walked up the stairs to their room.

"I could use a really hot bath right about now." Kagome said rubbing her neck. Sesshomaru began to reply but Samara rounded a corner and cut him off.

"Me to. there is a large common bath in the center of the keep, would you like to join me?" She asked innocently, her gaze tactfully avoiding Sesshomaru's. Kagome laughed and took Sam's arm.

"I'd love too!" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru watched his mate's form disappear back down the stair, his lip pressed into a tight line.

"I am becoming very tiered of your mates interference Rhys." Sesshomaru said turning to face the other Lord. Rhys put his hands in the air and shrugged.

"This had nothing to do with me. Take up your problems with her." He said pointing in Sam's direction. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he watched the two women descend the stairs.

"I will" He said ominously.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru growled as he watched Samara spirit his mate off again. "Don't look at me, my friend I told you to take it up with her." Rhys said when Sesshomaru turned his glare his way.

~ With Kagome and Samara ~

"Thanks Sam" Kagome said smiling at the other woman, Samara smiled back.

"I understand your need for space Kagome, being stuck with Sesshomaru all day would tier any good woman out." Sam told her. While relaxing in the spring three nights ago, Kagome had reluctantly revealed the circumstances of her and Sesshomaru's mating, and her uncertainties about what she really wanted. Samara had volunteered to help her have as much space from Sesshomaru as possible, staying with her and using her own youkai to calm the baby when needed.

"Believe it or not Rhys was actually sent to kill me, its how we first met." Sam said dispelling the silence. kagome shot her a startled look.

"Really? But you too are so happy together." She said, Sam nodded.

"Yes now, but not always. Are fathers were at war with one another for control of the Northern lands. His father and advisers thought that if they had me killed, my fathers only heir, that my fathers allies would come to their side." She continued.

"Obviously their plan failed. What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Rhys and his men attacked our keep while my father was on patrol, but thankfully Rhys was not as blood thirsty as his sire. He held me hostage for several months before our fathers agreed to call a truce and meet amicably. After days of bickering like old women, It was agreed that Rhys and I would mate therefore giving both our clans control over the Northern lands." Sam concluded.

"And you just went along with their decision?" Kagome asked incredulously. Samara laughed.

"Of course not, although everyone expected me to. Rhys must have been very pleased with himself when he entered my room later that night, it was really to bad that I was not there to see his face." Sam's head fell back as she laughed. "It took them two weeks to find me, and another two for me to stop attacking Rhys long enough for him to mark me. You have to be firm with men or they will run over you, like Sesshomaru did in the beginning." Sam said poking her finger at Kagome who nodded.

"I guess we should get back, before our mates come looking for us." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Yes I dare not leave Kai at Sesshomaru's tender mercies for to long." Sam replied with a exaggerate shiver.

~ The Guys ~

"I see you have decided to join us" Sesshomaru called dryly when the women breezed into his study. Sam ignored him, and sat on Rhys's lap.

"And where did you two lovely ladies run away to this time?" Rhys asked kissing her neck. Kagome and Sam shared a look.

"Oh no where important." Kagome said shooting Sesshomaru a too bright smile. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Where exactly is No Where?" He growled, Kagome smiled brighter.

"We were around. Right Sam?" She said innocently.

"Yes Around."Sam collaborated. Rhys tensed when Sesshomaru growled and turned to face his mate.

"Careful my friend." He said placing himself in front of Sam. Kagome placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"We were just in the garden Sesshomaru, calm down okay." Sesshomaru closed his eye and drew a deep breath.

"I don't know what has gotten in to me. I am more than used to your mischief Samara. Forgive me." He said calmly. Sam stepped from behind Rhys and patted Sesshomaru's arm.

"I should not tease you so, love. There is no need to apologize." She told him. Behind her Rhys growled, and pulled her into his arms.

"I had better be your only Love woman" He growled into her ear.

"Yes love." She replied. "have you come to a decision about your brother Sesshomaru?" She asked leaning into Rhys. Sesshomaru settled Kagome into a chair before explaining his plans for Inuyasha.

"So your not going to kill him?" Kagome exclaimed in a shocked voice.

'No unless he continues to be a threat to you and our child." Sesshomaru replied. kagome nodded biting her lip.

"I'm sure once I explain things to him, everything will be okay." Kagome said hopefully.

"We shall see." Was Sesshomaru's response.

Later that night at dinner Kagome and the others filled Sango and Miroku in on Sesshomaru's decision.

"I would like to accompany you, when you go to confront Inuyasha." Miroku said. "It is my hope that I will be able to lend my help in convincing him, or in the very least protecting Kagome should things turn bad." He continued, Sango and Samara nodded.

"That is a wonderful idea love..I mean Miroku."Samara said correcting herself when Rhys growled at the monk.

"Thank you dear lady." Miroku said happily.

"You are not going mate. You will remain here with our son until this is settled, Sesshomaru, the monk and I will be more than enough protection for Kagome. The slayer can stay here with you." Rhys commanded. Sango dropped her chop sticks, her eyes narrowing, but Samara spoke before she could.

"Although we are both very touched at your concern love. Sango and I are both old enough to make such choices are selves. I for one will not be staying behind. Our son will be perfectly safe her with both our and Sesshomaru's guards watching over him." Sam told her mate ignoring his annoyed expression.

"I agree with Lady Samara. I will be joining you as well." Sango added. Rhys started to argue, but Sam slid her hand into his lap.

"Rhys love, lets not argue. This is hardly a dangerous mission I will be fine." She whisper, her finger trailing across his lap. Rhys mind went blank and he tossed Samara over his shoulder.

"Excuse us." he called over his shoulder as he rushed from the room. Miroku watched them go before turning to Sango.

"I find i need a little convincing as well dear Sango." He said and opened his arms, Sango snorted.

"Nice try monk." She said, and tipped his tea over into his lap.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome and Samara walked slowly behind their disgruntled mates, both of which had finally agreed to allow them to join the hunt for Inuyasha.

"When did you realize that you loved Rhys?" Kagome asked, as the passed threw yet another empty clearing.

Sam sighed and slowed her pace to allow the men to walk further ahead.

"Why do you ask?" She asked, Kagome shrugged.

"Your families hated each other for years. I just don't understand how you went from being enemies, to being head over heels in love." She explained.

"Hmm. It was years after we married that I realized that I loved him. We had been mated for four years, and were expecting our first cub. Rhys was more excited about the babe than I was. I was resigned to being his mate, but you understand when I say I was not over joyed to have been force to mate him. I was in the fifth stage of the pregnancy when our home was attacked. It was unexpected so our people were not prepared to defends us against such a large number of evaders.

They set the keep ablaze, causing the structure to become unstable. I got trap under a fallen pillar while my maids and I were trying to escape. By the time they had managed to lift the pillar enough to slide me from underneath it, I was bleeding heavily. The battle ended in time for Rhys to be with me as I lost our first son. When I realized what was happening I wanted to die with my child, my heart felt as if it had frozen in my chest." Kagome silently grasped her new friends hand, as tears silently trailed down her face.

"The sound of sobbing drew me out of my despair. I at first thought it might be one of my maids or guards, but it was Rhys who cried as he held our babe. I do not know the words to explain how I felt as I watched him, but I knew that this was the man that had been made for me. How could I not love him, a Great Demon Lord who wept openly in front of his men." Sam reached out a wiped a tear from Kagome's face.

"Do not cry Kagome, If I learned nothing in all my years, I have learned that all things happen for a reason, although we may never understand those reasons." She said.

Kagome glanced toward Sesshomaru and noticed the both he and Rhys had stopped. Obviously listening to Sam's story as well. Rhys came to Samara's side and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

They began moving again, walking silently everyone lost in their own thoughts. Sesshomaru stopped.

"It has been several hours. Kagome must eat." He said.

"I will stay with the women while you hunt." Rhys suggested, which Sesshomaru nodded to and disappeared into the forest. Kagome and Samara made camp as Rhys stood guard.

Miroku and Sango had both been left back at the keep after Samara slipped up and called Miroku love, and Sango volunteer to stay behind to tend his wounds. Ten minutes passed before Sesshomaru returned with six skinned and cleaned rabbits, and twenty more before they were fried to perfections over the fire Kagome had made.

"Here love, finish mine I am full." Sam said and handed over her meal to Rhys.

"Are we going to travel a bit more or settled here for the night?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru from his left side.

"If you are not too tired, we will continue until just before sundown. About eight miles from here is a spring, and I know how you enjoy springs." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Kagome blushed as Samara and Rhys shared knowing looks.

True to his word Sesshomaru led them to another clearing, within minutes of a bubbling hot spring.

After setting up camp for the night, Kagome and Sam left their mate behind and made a b-line for the spring. As they disrobed and slipped into the water, Kagome noticed that Sam's stomach was slightly rounded, but not as if she was a little out of shape. Sam noticed her shocked look before putting one finger to her lips.

" I have not told Rhys, although I am surprised that he has not noticed." She said. "If I did not know better, I would swear he got me pregnant on purpose." She continued.

"Why?" kagome asked.

"Because if I am not mistaken, I conceived the day after we heard Sesshomaru was going to be a father, and it is just like him to want to out do his friends. He is very competitive" She said laughing.

Sesshomaru, and Rhys looked toward the spring, wearing matching frowns.

"What do you think is so funny?" Rhys asked as the sound of their mates laughter drifted through the trees.

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"One never knows with those women." He replied dryly.


	16. Chapter 16

"When are you going to tell Rhys about the baby?" Kagome asked as the packed up their bathing supplies.

"After we return to your keep. If I tell him now he'll be furious and then we'll have to waste time arguing about why I should or should not return and wait until this is all over." Sam replied.

"Maybe you should go back and wait for us. It might get dangerous and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you and the baby." Kagome said. Samara huffed and threw her hands up.

"This from a woman more pregnant than I. I know my limits and taking a stroll on the country side is not likely to kill me. I want to enjoy my freedom while it lasts, when I do tell Rhys about the babe, I won't get any free time until it gets here." Kagome laughed at Sam's frustration.

"Okay but you have to promise to be careful and stay out of the way if anything go's wrong." Kagome said sternly. After making Sam solemnly swear to be extra careful, they return to the clearing.

"You two were gone too long." Sesshomaru scolded as they sat down. Kagome, who had been about to sit down, straightened quickly with a yelp.

" What wrong! Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped her in his arms. Kagome placed her hand on her stomach a puzzled look on her face. Sesshomaru demanded that she answer him, just as her face lit up with a brilliant smile.

"I felt the baby move!" She exclaimed and placed his hand over her belly. Sesshomaru smile when the pup kicked against his hand.

"Yes well try not to scream next time! I thought we were under attack." Rhys growled stepping from in front of Sam and sheathing his sword.

"Sorry." Kagome whisper as she sat down, her face a burning red.

"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy because he has to take first watch." Sam teased her mate.

~ From A Near By Tree ~

Inuyasha huddled under the woarded cloak that Kikyou had given him and watched the group settle down for the night. She had assure him that no one would be able to sense him as long as he remained under it. After becoming bored with terrorizing Sesshomaru's people, Inuyasha had sought out the dead priestess, sharing the happenings of the past weeks with her.

He had been surprised when Kikyou informed him that Kagome's pregnancy was wonderful news. If they used both Kagome, and her babies' life energies, Kikyou was sure it would be enough to restore her to life, and to Inuyasha.

*Soon Kikyo and I will have our own pups." He vowed to himself.

~ In The Clearing ~

Kagome sat tucked against Sesshomaru's chest, one hand rubbing circles into her belly, while the other twirling a silvery stand of Sesshomaru's hair.

"I've been thinking." She began. "You know about names for the baby, and I was wondering if you had any suggestions?" She finished, looking up into Sesshomaru eyes.

"I have not given it much thought." Sesshomaru replied. kagome thought for a moment.

"How about If its a boy we name him after your father?" Kagome offered thinking it might make Sesshomaru happy.

"No. Our pup will be given his own name. So that he does not try to live up to the standards of his ancestors." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess that makes sense, how about Kiyoshi for a boy and Shizuka for a girl." Kagome said, Sesshomaru raise a brow.

"Pure and calm? from what I know of children the are rarely calm, especially girls." Sesshomaru teased.

"I'm glad we're getting along." Kagome said after she stopped laughing.

"As am I." Sesshomaru replied.

"Me too now shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep." Samara called from underneath her mound of blankets.


	17. Chapter 17

Rhys gathered Sam into his arms as Sesshomaru stood to take over watch for the rest of the night.

"Someone is hiding in the forest to the north. It is most likely the half-breed, but he has not made any hostile movements so I have been ignoring him. Let the women rest until dawn, there will be more than enough time to deal with him tomorrow." Rhys conveyed softly when Sesshomaru stopped by his side.

Sesshomaru nodded and took up guard behind Kagome's sleeping form.

Rhys settled down with Samara tucked into his lap, his back to Inuyasha's hiding place.

"Hmm" Sam mumbled in her sleep, pressing her nose into the crook her mates neck. Rhys tensed as the presence behind him shifted, moving closed to their camp.

He opened his eyes, glancing at Sesshomaru to make sure the other demon had noticed as well. Sesshomaru still stood facing the east, but the tense set of his shoulder gave away his alertness. Taking his cue from Sesshomaru, who had stepped closed to Kagome, Rhys slightly shook Sam awake.

"Shh" He warned when she open her eyes. Sam immediately stiffened in his arms, her senses flaring to locate the treat. As the presence edged closer Samara yawned loudly, kicking the blankets off her legs.

"I need a moment of privacy love. I'll be right back." Rhys watched Samara go, knowing she would wait a safe distance away until Inuyasha was dealt with. Rhys felt a flare of youkai behind him, rising swiftly to his feet Rhys threw himself at the intruder. Sesshomaru scooped Kagome into his arms and prepared to take her to safety, but she struggled in his arms.

"Wait! its not Inuyasha, its Hachiemon, a friend of Mirokus!" She yelled pushing at his chest. Sesshomaru let her slide to her feet but stayed firmly between her, and the newcomer.

"Lady Kagome! thank you thank you. I am looking for master Miroku, have you seen him?" Hachiemon asked.

Rhys removed his foot from the raccoon demons chest and let him stand up.

"Why were you lurking in the forest?" He demanded. " I could have killed you." He said before walking off to find Samara.

"I just left the village looking for master Miroku, but he was nowhere to be found. I ran into master Inuyasha and he nearly killed me! I was hoping Lady Kagome would help me, but I didn't want to face you Master Sesshomaru. So I decided to wait until she went off on her own, but she didn't and I got so hungry while I was waiting,... master Miroku no longer travels with you? Do you know where he might be?" The demon rambled, quaking under Sesshomaru's glare.

"Why are you looking form him? Is everything okay." Kagome asked, causing Hachiemon to blush.

"I did a very big favor for that monk last year, and he promised to pay me!" He confessed.

"He is in the western lands. Travel to my keep and you will find him there." Sesshomaru growled out, as he turned his back on Hachiemon dismissing him from his presence.

Sam marched back into the clearing.

"Well damn! I was hoping we could go home now." She huffed, while Rhys trailed behind her with an odd look on his face.

"An why is that mate? You were the one demanding to be allow to come." He reminded her.

"Well if i would have known my damn feet would be..." Sam turned away, looked guilty.

"Be what." Rhys demanded, Sam fiddled with her hair suddenly very interested in finding slit ends and refused to meet her mates gaze.

"What has happened?" Sesshomaru asked looking between the two in confusion.

"Yes mate what has happened?" Rhys taunted Sam with crossed his arms and a raised brow.

Sam sighed and threw up her hands. "Fine, fine. when I am pregnant my feet swell up horribly, and hurt whenever I walk to much." She admitted. Rhys growled and stalked toward her.

"I knew it! Why didn't you tell me sooner, you should be in bed resting." He yelled taking her arm, but Sam smiled shyly up at him.

"Do not be mad with me love. I only just realized myself and I did not want to worry you." She said with a little pout.

Rhys took a deep breath, sharing a annoyed look with Sesshomaru.

"When we return to Sesshomaru's palace, you will not leave your rooms save for dinner time, or walks in the garden. I will not have you pushing yourself to exhaustion." He warned.

Sesshomaru snorted and turned away, missing the wink Sam shot to Kagome, who laughed in return.


	18. Chapter 18

Kikyou stood at the edge of the cliff and watched the villagers go about their lives.

"Soon I will have it all back, the life that should have been mine from the beginning." The wind blew long black strands of the former priestesses hair free from its hold. "I will have the life you stole from me Kagome" Kikyou vowed to the rising sun, and pushed the hair from her face.

In the Village

"So Inuyasha hasn't been back to the village?" Kagome repeated. The gray haired villager nodded, and went on his way.

Kaede, had passed away the year before so the old man had taken over as the village leader.

"What now?" Kagome asked as she turned to Sesshomaru.

"We will return home, the half-breed will come looking for us eventually. The pup is due within the next month or so, and I do not want you wandering around the country side when your time comes." He said.

"I'd like to visit my family since we're so close to the well." Kagome said as the began up the hill.

*Man, when did I get so big!* Kagome thought with a growl as she struggled along behind the others.

Rhys glanced back and noticed their waddling straggler. In true youkai pregnancy fashion Kagome belly had begone to swell rapidly as she approached the end of her forth month.

"You might want to help your mate before she and your pup role back down the hill." He teased smirking over his shoulder. Sesshomaru looked behind him, his molars gnashing together in exasperation at what he saw.

"Why did you not ask for help earlier." He chasten as he marched back toward Kagome and pulled her up into his arms.

"So this is how you get home" Sam stated as she peered down into the well.

"Yep. Home sweet home is 500 years in the future." Kagome confirmed happily, more than ready to check in on her family. Sesshomaru had placed one booted foot on the wells rim and prepared to jump in, when Sam's voice stopped him.

"I think I'd like to come along. I find the thought of time travel very fascinating." Batting long lashes in Sesshomaru's direction, Samara missed her mates approch. Shaking his head Rhys growled and tugged her away from the well.

"You will just have to wait 500 years to quench your rabid curiosity.' He said as he turned away.

"We will await you in the next village." He called over his shoulder ignoring Sam's protest and Kagome's laughs.

Inuyasha waited until the other couple disappeared into the forest before following Kagome, and Sesshomaru into the well.

*What the hell are you two up to* He thought as the soft blue light engulfed him. He watched from the well house as Kagome's bratty little brother raced into the yard, and entered the house. He lifted a brow when the sound of yelling and growls spilled from the house.

Kagome's House

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome called and kicked off her shoes. Sesshomaru reluctantly did the same and looked around the small building. He had not taken the time to look around during his last visit, and now the odd portraits on the wall caught his eye. Sesshomaru turned as footsteps approached the room.

"YOU!" Kagome's mom yelled at the same time that Souta came in the front door. "Man Kagomes gotten so FAT!"

Kagome's grandfather ambled down down the stairs at the sound of raised voices took one look at Sesshomaru and sutras began to fly.

"Demon begone!" Sesshomaru's left eye twitched when the useless sutra smacked him in the face, landing right between his eyes.

"Oh Boy." Kagome sighed and flopped onto the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mom put the rolling pin down, Sesshomaru release my grandfather, and Souta who the HELL are you calling fat!" Kagome yelled. Everyone stared at Kagome in shock, before doing as they were told.

"Kagome this man impregnated, and kidnapped you!" He mother screamed pointing the at Sesshomaru while inching her hand back toward the rolling pin.

"Sesshomaru you can not kill my mother." Kagome stepped between the two when she noticed Sesshomaru claws begin to twitch as well.

"Mom I have a lot to explain, but Sesshomaru is family now so please stop attacking him. Now everyone just calm down and let me explain what's going on." Kagome said as she took Sesshomaru's hand and led him pass her mother and into the kitchen.

The room filled with disgruntled huffs and groans as the others settled around the table. Kagome made tea.

"I think it would be best if you explained things to your mother now Kagome. She is giving me a look that I do not like." Sesshomaru stated as he glared at her mother in return.

Kagome placed a trey of tea onto the table and sat next to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, and I have worked out our problems for the most part over the last two months and I've decided that I'm going to live with him until the baby is born, and if things continue to go well I be living with him permanently. We both agree that we wont be parted from our child, and Sesshomaru is a great lord in his time and can't live in our time permanently." Kagome began to explain everything that had happened since the night Sesshomaru had kidnapped her.

"I see" Kagome's mother said. "But I am sure that once you have a talk with Inuyasha he will understand why you are doing things the way you are." She offered.

"We will see." Sesshomaru said and stood. "This day has been very tiring and Kagome must rest." He stated.

Kagome threw her own glare at Sesshomaru, but hugged her family goodnight and led Sesshomaru up the stairs to her room.

With Rhys and Samara

Rhys rolled to the side and pulled Sam over to lay across his chest.

The room was silent save for the soft sounds of their steadily slowing breathing, when suddenly Sam gasped and leaned up onto her elbows.

"Earlier when we were in Kagome's village, I picked up on a very dark presence. It was similar to Kagome's in essence but seems to have been corrupted or overcome with hatred. Some time ago Kagome mentioned a priestess by the name of Kikyou, she is one of the undead and Inuyasha's should seek this woman out and determine her part in all this. What if Inuyasha is not acting alone as we think, but is being aided by this Kikyou? If she still possess her powers she may be more of a treat to Kagome than the half breed is." She said.

"I think we should return to the village and follow her trail. If she is indeed plotting against Kagome we can remove the threat that she poses and save Sesshomaru, and Kagome some stress." Rhys was silent for several long moments before nodding in agreement.

"Fine but if there is a battle you will stay out of it. I should send you back to the keep to care for Kai and our unborn pup, but I would be distracted by worry so will allow you to stay with me if you do as I as?" Sam agreed demurely hiding her smile of victory as Rhys attempted to stare her down.

"Of course. I would never question you in matters of war." She said, Rhys snorted.

"Yes you only question me in everything else." He muttered and pulled her closed to his side.

In Modern Time

"Mom I'm already pregnant! It makes no sense to for Sesshomaru sleep on the couch." Kagome said as she faced her mother. Sesshomaru nudged her aside and stalked pass Kagome to slam the door in her mothers face.

"Come you need to rest. I will deal with that woman in the morning." Sesshomaru said and pointed at the bed.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as the lights in Kagome's room were turned off, and rail slid down the neck of his shirt.

*Damn rain!* He growled.


	20. Chapter 20

Rhys walked behind his mate as she followed Kikyou's trail.

"This is as far as it goes. she took to the air from here." Sam huffed, and turn to Rhys. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"We will return to the village and await Sesshomaru's return. This is Sesshomaru's fight so the next move is up to him." Rhys replied.

-Modern Time-

Pride swelled in Sesshomaru's chest as his pup kicked under the hand that rested on Kagome's belly. He let his aura flare when Kagome moan and started to wake, and the pup settled down. Down stairs in the kitchen Mrs. H glared up at the ceiling then over the the digital clock above the stove.

*They've been in bed all day. He better not be touching her!* She thought angrily.

"Souta please go wake your sister and _that man_ up and tell then they have missed breakfast, and it is now time for lunch." She watched as her youngest child raced up the stairs yelling his sisters name and smiled.

-Feudal era-

Inuyasha pulled Kikyou into his arms and kissed the base of her throat.

"You said I would have my life back by now Inuyasha, you promised!" Kikyou raged and pushed him away, Inuyasha groan, and grabbed her arm.

"She's with Sesshomaru all the time, he never leaves her side! Just give me a little more time." He said, his hand pulling at the neck of her robes. Kikyou gritted her teeth and allowed him to undress her and lower them both to the ground. Moaning at appropriate times to stroke Inuyasha ego, Kikyou imaged her life after she go her soul back while Inuyasha panted above her. She sighed in relief when he came ten minutes later and rolled off of her.

"Promise me Inuyasha, promise that you will kill Kagome and return my soul to me." She cooed and laid her head on his chest.

"I promise Kikyou. I'll take care of everything so we can be together." He vowed, his hand sliding down her body. Kikyou rolled her eyes as Inuyasha climbed on top of her again.

-Miroku and Sango-

"Kai, Kai! come back and untie me this instant!This is not funny young man." Miroku yelled after the little beast.

As soon as his parents had disappeared beyond the gates of the western lands Kai has begone to terrorize the occupants of the western palace. Miroku sighed as the boy ran away leaving him tied to one of the chairs in the great hall.

"Sango my love! I am so pleased to see you. Now if you would just... Where are you going? Sango come back, you can't leave me here like this...Sango!" Sango smiled as Miroku's screams followed her down the hall.

-Rhys and Samara-

"Are you sure?" Rhys demanded staring down at his mate.

"For the millionths time yes! if we do not go now I will lose her." Sam replied. Rhys huffed in frustration and scooped her into his arms.

"Which way?" He asked. Rhys came to a stop twenty minutes later as they enter Inuyasha's forest and he picked up the half breeds a scent.

"Stay close" He order as he set Sam on her feet, but Samara grabbed his arm as they approached a clearing.

"The priestess is there as well." She warned. Unaware of the others arrival Inuyasha heaved himself of of Kikyou and flopped to the side.

"Kagome took Sesshomaru threw the well with her so we have to wait a few days before I can get my hands on her. If I killed her in her own time , would you still be able to get your soul back?" He asked thinking it might be easier to take care of Kagome in her time, where she had less allies, then in the feudal era.

"No you have to kill her here while she's in this time or it will not work, her soul will be reincarnated into another body. There is very little chance of you finding, and killing her reincarnation, so it has to be done here while I am near by to call her soul to me once she is dead." Kikyou said.

Inuyasha watched as she stood and began to dress. From the woods Rhys motioned for Samara to stay hidden and walked into the clearing.

"You are dumber than you look if you believe Sesshomaru will let you within a hundred yards of his mate, let alone close enough for you to harm her. Lady Kagome thought she would be able to talk you out of this foolishness but I see that she was wrong." Rhys called as he approached the two.

Naked from the waist up, Inuyasha jumped to his feet to face the new comers.

"Who the hell are you?"He asked angrily, his hand automatically going to his sword.

"I am Rhys, Lord of the Northern Lands. I also happen to be very fond of the Lady that you are currently plotting to kill, so you can see why I am not pleased to meet you Inuyasha." Rhys replied.

While the Rhys's attention was focused solely on Inuyasha, Kikyou edged toward her bow, notching an arrow.

"I will not allow you to interfere with my plans." She screamed and released the arrow.

At the same time Samara burst threw the trees, jets of emerald flames shooting from her palms. Inuyasha watched as the flames simultaneously incinerated the arrow, and engulfed Kikyou.

"Kikyou!" He screamed and ran toward the inferno.

Rhys pulled Samara away as Inuyasha picked up his the top to his fire rat robe and threw it over Kikyou body to smother the flames.

Sam covered her mouth with a hand as Kikyou's bones crumbled and the wind scattered her ashes across the clearing.

"I did not mean to kill her. I just saw the arrow coming at you and I..." She stammered. Rhys carefully moved his mate behind him when Inuyasha began to walk toward them, picking up Tetsusaiga as he came.

"Stay back." He ordered and drew his own weapon.

-Modern Time-

Kagome gasped, gripping the back of a kitchen chair as her knees threatened to fail her.

"What is wrong, is it the baby? are you in pain!" Sesshomaru demanded kneeling beside her.

"Kikyou's just died! We have to return to the feudal era" She answered pushing to her feet.


	21. Chapter 21

Inuyasha forced himself to step forward, ignoring the pain in his head.

*Kikyou...they killed my Kikyou!* His brain scream, as images flashed behind his eyes.

"Stop!" He screamed dropping his sword and grabbing his head. Images of the past weeks continued to assault his mind. He fell to his knees as the faces of the people he killed flashed before him.

"No! I didn't do this." He denied pulling at his hair.

Samara tried to move toward Inuyasha, but Rhys held her back.

"Something is not right." He said watching Inuyasha closely. "He is fighting a compulsion, and a extremely strong one by the looks of it. If we touch him, the compulsion may jump to one of us." He informed her.

Sesshomaru set Kagome on her feet as they arrived at the clearing and took in the scene. His eyes skimming over what was left of Kikyou.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"We followed the priestess's trail and came upon them here. The woman initiated the attack and Samara killed her. I am not sure, but its seems that your brother has be placed under an enchantment." Rhys said filling them in.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, but didn't leave Sesshomaru's side.

Inuyasha looked up backing toward the trees as his eyes met those of his long time companion's " What have I done!" He whispered and turned to run into the forest.

"If he was under a compulsion, none of his actions these past weeks were his decision. It would be best for us to leave him be for now. If you push too hard the spell may reclaim his free will." Samara warned.

Sesshomaru placed a hand at the small of Kagome's back.

"We will return to the village, after you are settled I will go in search of Inuyasha." He offered. Kagome nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into Sesshomaru's arms.

-At the village-

Kagome paced across the hut, her thoughts racing.

"Kagome worrying will do no good. Come sit down and have some tea." Samara order and held up a mug.

"You're right I know, I just can't help it." She said, joining Sam by the fire.

"It will all work out for the best, and look on the bright side, Inuyasha isn't really your enemy. Once he comes to terms with recent events, I'm sure you will be able to renew your friendship with him."

"I hope so." Kagome said sitting down as well, her hands circling her belly.

"It would be nice for the baby to know its uncle." She said wistfully. Sam laughed.

"Oh my! Do you think that thought has crossed Sesshomaru mind? Inuyasha will be your child uncle! think of all the things your son will learn from him!" Sam said doubling over with laughter.

Kagome froze imaging her baby with Sesshomaru's face and Inuyasha's manners.

"Oh God!" She said and laughed. " Well have to limit his exposure to Inuyasha!"

Rhys walked into the hut, returning from patrol and frowned. "The idea of another Inuyasha roaming the earth is not cause for laughter" He said in mock distress.

-In the forest-

"Inuyasha when you regain control of yourself return to the village. My mate wishes to speak to you. I will not waste my time chasing you across these lands." Sesshomaru growled and turn away.

"She must hate me." Inuyasha's voice whispered threw the trees.

"No. After all the years you have spent with her, you know she has a forgiving nature." Sesshomaru said and walked away, returning to the village.

Inuyasha watched him go.

Sesshomaru walked into the hut, immediately looking for Kagome.

"How is he?" She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He will be fine when he overcomes his guilt." He replied taking a mug of tea from Samara.

"Good. The baby will need his _uncle Yasha_." Kagome said a huge grin on her face. Sesshomaru's hand froze, mug suspended before his lips.

His left eye began to twitch and a drop of tea spilled into his lap.

"What"


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome dipped her feet into the stream and waited... and...

"Inuyasha I know you're out there, so you might as well come and talk to me." After another ten minutes of silence Kagome sighed and climbed awkwardly to her feet.

"Fine." She sighed and took a deep breath. "SIT!" a curse and a loud crash gave away his position. Kagome began to walk.

"Sit" She yelled for good measure and a little payback.

"You should have come out and saved yourself the bruises and me the back pain." She said as she approached the Inuyasha shaped crater.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole and eyed her wearily.

"What do you want." He mumbled not meeting her eyes.

"What do you think I want Inuyasha? You're my best friend, I want you to come home." She told him and lowered her pregnant form to the forest floor. " No one blames you for what happened, we know Kikyou had you under fer control. She used your love for her against you." Inuyasha flinched at the sound of his dead lovers name.

"Its been two weeks Inuyasha. Please come back, haven't we all suffered enough, because of her. Stop beating yourself up." Kagome huffed as he continued to ignore her.

"Fine. Stay here and sulk, but want am I supposed to tell your nephew when he asks about you?" She yelled before shooting to her feet.

"Its a boy?" Kagome stopped and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Yea. well at least that's what Sesshomaru says, but it doesn't really matter to me." She replied retracing her steps and closing the gap between them.

"I want you to be a part of his life Inuyasha. Teach him how to relax and have fun. Can you imagine what this kid is going to be like with Sesshomaru as his father? You have to be there to help me keep the balance." She continued hopefully.

"Plus think off how much it will annoy Sesshomaru to have you around all the time." She bribed. Inuyasha laughed softly.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" He asked finally. Kagome smiled and laid a hand on the top of his head.

"Your one of my best friends. It will take a lot more than these last five months to change that. Nothing that happen is your fault and once you get over your guilt your realize that. In the mean time why don't you come back with me, Its almost dinner time and it takes a lot to get me full these days." Inuyasha 's eyes drifted down to her belly.

"Do you want to touch it?" Kagome asked following his gaze.

"Uh yea if its okay with you? " Kagome nodded and pulled him to his feet before placing his hand over her stomach. Inuyasha rubbed his hand over her belly and smiled slightly.

"I hope he takes after you. One Sesshomaru is more than enough for the world." He joked laughing.

Kagome's laugh ended in a gasp when Inuyasha was flung into a near by tree. She looked around for Sesshomaru with a puzzled expression. After several seconds she glanced down at her belly.

"Did you do that?" She asked her stomach. Inuyasha groaned and climbed to his feet.

"Kid's just like his old man." He growled and rubbed the back of his head.

~:Later:~

"It is a sad day when a grown man is bested by his unborn nephew" Rhys said and the others laughed. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"You know I had to tell them" She told him. Inuyasha growled and ducked his head.

"Just like his father." He mumbled.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, a amused smirk kicking up the edge of his mouth.

Samara sighed and leaned back into her mound of pillow enjoying the foot massage her mate was giving her.

"When will we be returning to the west? Kagome should be in a secure place when her time comes." Sam said directing her question to Sesshomaru.

"There is nothing to keep us here. We will leave at dawn." Kagome groaned and he sighed. "It is not as if you will be walking." He informed her.

"Yes. It would take us years to reach the keep and Sesshomaru would return to find a pile of rubble where he left his castle." Rhys teased.

"If your son has not already destroyed my home it would be a miracle." Inuyasha looked at the other couple.

"You have a kid already?" He asked. Sesshomaru's smirk transformed into a full blown smile.

"Yes remind me to introduce you two." He answered evilly, Inuyasha frown. A image of Inuyasha running around the castle with Kai latched on to his ears, flashed across Kagome mind.

"Yea Inuyasha. Your going to love Kai." She vowed.

Everyone moved off to their separate sleeping spaces for the night laughing at Inuyasha's puzzled expression. Later that night while kagome lay in the circle of Sesshomaru's arms she gasped.

"Are you in pain?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No I just had a thought." She replied quickly. "How do you think Miroku and Sango are holding up with both Shippo and Kai to look after?" She asked. Sesshomaru was silent a moment before sighing deeply.

"I might as well begin building a new keep now." He answer after picturing the remains of his once beautiful home. "And you may want to look for new companions." He put in as an after thought. Kagome laughed herself to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Inuyasha pushed himself of the ground, ...again.

"Dammit Kagome, that's the third time your kid has zapped me!" He yelled dusting his clothes off.

Kagome and the other had begun their trip back to Sesshomaru's lands two days ago and the baby was making his dislike of Inuyasha v _ery_ clear.

"I don't know what to say Inuyasha. It's not like I'm making him do it." Kagome cried, wrapping her arms around her belly.

"Maybe the child can smell your stench from the womb." Rhys said dryly. "Tell me Inuyasha, when WAS the last time you enjoyed a nice brisk scrub?" He continued, ignoring the half breeds glare. Sam laughed and nudged her mate with an elbow.

"Be nice" She order playfully. Rhys shrugged and continued walking.

"You are wasting time Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said impatiently. "Come" He said to Kagome taking her arm and leading her pass a grumbling Inuyasha.

~Three hours and two shocks later~

Kagome sigh as the castle gates came into view and leaned against Sesshomaru.

"If you had let me carry you when I suggested it you would not be tired now." He said stoically and swept her into his arms. Kagome began to argue, but decided it wasn't worth it and settled into his arms.

"MAMA!" A voice screamed before Samara was knocked off her feet.

"Dammit boy!" Rhys yelled and plucked Sam off the ground. " You must be more careful with your mother now" He added in a softer voice, when he noticed Kai's hurt expression. Kai eyed his mother slowly.

"Is mama hurt?" He asked wrapping himself around her legs.

"No love, I am fine." She told him as she picked him up. "Your father is just a little crazy" She whispered drawing a laugh form the others.

"Come on before I change my mind and have the gates closed against you." Sesshomaru called, marching up the steps.

"Kai, how would you like a little brother or sister?" Sam asked as she followed the others.

~ A Little Later ~

Kagome groaned when the baby kicked and shifted positions.

"Ugh I wish this kid would come already!" She grumbled. From her place engulfed by a mound of pillows Sam huffed and closed her book.

"At least you don't have three more months of this." Minutes after their return Kagome and Sam found themselves deposited in their respective rooms and ordered to stay there.

"There is that." Kagome agreed closing her book as well. " Sooo what to do, what to do." Sam tapped her chin slowly as she thought.

"Ah ha! I know how we can pass the time." Kagome said breaking Sam's concentration, She looked up.

"Well?" She asked.

~ After Careful Planning ~

" Sesshomaru!"

"Rhys!"

"Sesshomaru"

"We know you can hear us!"

"You had better open this door Right now!" Sesshomaru and Rhys shared a glace and dashed down another hallway.

"Should we not check on them again?" Sesshomaru said as they left the keep.

"Trust me, no good will come of it. You remember what happened the last time." Sesshomaru shivered and tugged the last of the braids from his hair.

"Do you think their going to come back?" Sam asked setting back down, Kagome huffed and waddled over to her bed.

"No I think the jig is up." She said with a sigh and slid back under the covers.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Sam giggled, but stopped when Kagome winced and rubbed her belly. "Are you okay?" She as, quickly moving to the other woman's side.

"Yea, the baby's just kicking really hard now." She replied ignoring another sharp jab.

"Are you certain? Maybe we should call for a healer." Sam suggested.

"No, no I'll just take a nap, he's just overly active today." Kagome assured her and pulled up the covers.

"If your sure." Sam grabbed a blanket from the pile brought earlier by one of the maids, and returned to her pillows. "I'll be here is you need anything" She said before opening her book again.

~ Middle Of The Night ~

Sam turned over, wondering what had woken her up.

"Kagome?" She called, as she untangled herself from the covers the scent of blood filled her nose.

"Kagome!" She scream and rushed to her side. "Kagome answer me!" She pleaded.

"SESSHOMARU!"


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome squinted against the sunlight and tried to turn over.

"Do not move My Lady!" A slim raven hair woman cried as she gently pushed Kagome back down into the plush mattress and placed one hand on her forehead and the other over her belly.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, trying to push her hands away.

"I will answer all your questions in a moment, I have to inform Lord Sesshomaru that you have awakened." The woman turned her back and quickly left the room, leaving behind a very puzzled and annoyed Kagome.

Several minutes passed before she returned, Sesshomaru right on her heels.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" Kagome demanded as he came to her side.

"My Lady I am Mae, the head healer." She cut in, Kagome waited for the other woman to straighten from her bow before returning her attention to Sesshomaru.

"It seems that our pup is stronger than we anticipated. While you were sleeping he attempted to transform." Sesshomaru began. "A youkai female's body would have been able to accommodate the pups new form and expand, but as a human your body was not equipped to handle such a drastic change. Two of your ribs were broken, which caused internal bleeding."

Kagome paled and wrapped shaking arms around her stomach. "Is the baby okay?" Kagome asked directing her question to Mae, who stepped forward to pat her hand.

"The pup is fine, no harm was done to him. It is you we were worried about." She assured Kagome, who sighed and sunk into the pillows.

"You should have started this conversation with the good news!" She scolded which caused Mae to blush and apologize profusely.

"So everything's okay now. This won't happen again will it?" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, the pup was able to sense your distress and pain. He will not attempt a transformation again."

Kagome nodded in relief. "Good. I love our baby, but I'd like to keep all of my ribs in working condition if its possible." Kagome said, happy that she could joke now that the trouble had passed.

"Yes we assumed you might. That is why we had this charm made last night. It will restrict the pups ability to change until after he is born." Mae said as she slipped a beaded bracelet over Kagome's wrist.

Kagome frowned. " Last night?" She questioned.

"You have been in a healing sleep for three days." Sesshomaru informed her.

"Try to keep it on at all times. You are very near to your delivery date, and I would like to keep you in bed." Mae told Kagome, bringing the conversation back to the charm.

Kagome shook her head violently. "If you put me on bed rest I'll go crazy!" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes.

"Short, very short walks are fine in a day or two, but never by yourself incase you go into labor unexpectantly." Mae conceded. "I expect the pup will make his entrance into the world within the next two weeks." She announced before bowing to the couple and leaving the room.

Sesshomaru sat by Kagome's side, careful not to jolts the bed. "I am sorry you were injured." He began, but Kagome shushed him.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault really." Sesshomaru smiled faintly.

"Yes, but it is also good news, our pup will be a full demon." At Kagome's puzzled look he explained.

"Only full blooded demons are able to transform completely, like our son attempted to do. There is no doubt that once he is born he will be able to take his other form easily." He informed her proudly.

"I didn't think demons were able to change at such a young age." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded."In human years he would be to young for such a feat, but demons mature and develop at a much faster rate than humans. Although a newborn, the pup's mind will be more comparable to that of a human of ten years. The ability is more dependent on mental strength than physical strength, and the pup has already shown signs of advanced mental abilities through his attacks on Inuyasha. Obviously he was able to identify Inuyasha's aura during his attacks on the palace and has deemed him a threat. It will take some time for the half breed to redeem himself in the eye's of our son." Sesshomaru waited in silence for Kagome to take everything in, and smiled when she blurted.

"Its a BOY!"


	25. Chapter 25

"One more push, a little more, there!, that wasn't so bad was it!" Kagome sighed and picked up her cooling tea. " Now all you guys have to do is bring in the creates of baby clothes and your done." She told the exhausted guards happily.

They had been arranging and rearranging the nursery for three hour without a break. Spying his master as Sesshomaru passed the open door, one of the men called out.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" at the sound of his name being called Sesshomaru returned to the door.

"My Lord, um mite you be here to accompany Lady Kagome on her daily walk?"He asked hopefully. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"As I had already passed this room when you _summoned_ me, how did you come to such a conclusion Shingi?" The guard paled.

"I meant no offense My Lord, I was only thinking of the Lady. We have been with her _all day_ My Lord. ALL DAY." Shingi cleared his throat.

"That is to say, I am sure Lady Kagome would like a little fresh air." He concluded avoiding both Kagome and Sesshomaru's gaze. Sesshomaru pointedly looked at the open doors that lead to the balcony. Kagome gave a forlorn sigh and laid the back of her hand across her forehead.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you guy's were trying to get rid of me." She accused looking from Shingi to the other guards.

"Of course not My Lady!" They all chorused, falling into deep bows.

"Good! because I've decided that I want the craddle and changing bed to be in the middle of the room. That way the baby can enjoy the fresh air too. Thanks Shingi, I wouldn't have thought of that if you hadn't brought it up." His fellow guards sent Shingi a murderous look before returning to their task. Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome before continuing on his way.

On the other side of the keep Samara and Miroku watched as Kai chased Sango and Shippo around the garden.

"Thank you again Miroku. Kai really enjoined himself while we were away." Miroku smiled dryly.

"Yes I'm sure he did. Has anyone ever told you that your son is...how should I say this?... Evil! I spent the whole time tied to various objects. I barely got any sleep, for fear of my life." Sam gasped.

"I'm sorry My Lady. I didn't intend to upset you, please forgive me." Miroku bent to one knee and took her hand.

"Forgive you?" She said. "I'm surprised it took you this long to say something. I fully expected you to hunt us down the moment we left the palace." She said laughing.

"I know Kai is a hand full. The moment his father is out of sight he goes crazy. Why do you think I insist on traveling with Rhys all the time!" Miroku frowned as Sam doubled over, her laughter filling the courtyard.

"I'm sorry Miroku really. He seemed to take to Sango immediately. So I did not think it would be that bad. Sango said he was an angel the whole time." Her name having caught her attention, Sango joined the conversation.

"He did not give me any trouble My Lady, did you?" Sango swung Kai up into her arms, Miroku flinched, moving out of the boys reach.

"My dear Sango, how can you say such a thing. You know the horrors I faced at the hands on that child!" astounded, Miroku turned to Shippo. The kit smiled.

"I don't know what he's talking about. I though Kai's games were fun." Laughing, Shippo hopped into Sam's lap. Miroku looked back and forth between the four before storming off.

"That poor man" Sam said shaking her head.

"Its nothing more than he deserved for all his years of womanizing." Intoned Sango dryly.

The sound of their laughter chased Miroku as her marched back to the keep.


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome groaned and rolled onto her side, dislodging Sesshomaru's arm from her waist as she did.

"Are you well?" He asked as she shifted positions again.

"Yea. My back just aches. Go back to sleep" Kagome huffed and pushed herself into a sitting position. Giving up on sleep Sesshomaru sat up as well.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked lighting one of the bedside lamps with a flick of his wrist.

"A glass of water would be nice, I guess." Happy to be able to help, Sesshomaru slid from the bed, his naked body glowing in the semi darkness.

"Please put on some pants at least. The last time you left the room naked three of the maids were out cold for hours." Pausing at the door Sesshomaru calmly walked to his wardrobe, donning a pair of silk hakamas.

"I will return shortly." Kagome watched the muscles across his back flex as he left the room." * Should have made him put on a shirt to.* She thought.

Unable to find a comfortable position in bed, Kagome eased herself from the bed. Her feet barely touched the floor when a sharp pain ripped up her back and down her legs. Her knees buckled and clear fluid gushed down her legs.

"Oh god, oh god. SESSHOMRU!" Down in the kitchens Sesshomaru's head whipped around at the sound of his name. Dropping the jug of water he flew back up the stairs.

~OTHER SIDE OF THE PALACE~

Rhys frowned as Samara pulled on a rube.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, grabbing the tail of the offending material. Sam tugged the robe from his hand and slid her feet into the pair of fuzzy bedroom slippers that Kagome had given her.

"I believe Kagome is in labor." She answered. Rhys shrugged.

"The have an mid-wife and an army of healers. You do not need to be there." Rhys growled sitting up in bed. " You are with child again. You need your rest." Sam huffed and faced her mate.

"This is their first child. Kagome will be afraid and Sesshomaru will not make thing easier. I should be there to help her. And you need to help Sesshomaru. Keep him calm, and restrain him if need be." Avoiding Rhys's attempt to herd her back to bed, Sam opened the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed." She ordered before closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru threw the door to their bedroom open, his eyes frantically searching for Kagome. She huddled against the side of the bed. Her knuckles white, as she gripped the sheets trying to breath through another contraction.

"M..my water broke" She informed him as he reached her side.

"Put her on the bed. As close to the edge as possible, her bottom she be at the very edge." Sam order as she entered the room.

"Good now prop all the pillows up behind her to support her back." Shooting orders over her shoulder, Sam found a large bath towel and draped it over Kagome from the waist down.

"I know how you value your privacy." She said. "I'm going to remove you sleep pants now. Sesshomaru give her your hand and talk her through the pain." Rhys enter the room as Kagomes pants came off. The mid-wife right behind him.

"I am here My Lady. Ah thing are progressing rather quickly." The woman announced as she peered under the towel. Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand for dear life as another contraction hit. Rhys laughed at Sesshomaru's expression.

"The become incredibly strong during labor do they not." He teased, Sesshomaru growled. Time seemed to fly by and Kagome was finally told to push.

"We're all here Kagome, but I'll keep the kids and Miroku out in the hall" Sango called threw the door. Sesshomaru refused to allow Inuyasha to enter the room.

"My Lords. It would be best if you two allow Lady Kagome to push against your hands. The more resistance she has to push against the sooner the child will arrive." Rhys, having been present at the birth of his son, knelt by Kagomes side his eyes avert. Grabbing her left foot gently he smiled up at his mate.

"No worries love, I still have nightmares about your labor. It is not a sight I am eager to see again." Sesshomaru growled and mirrored Rhys's stance.

"Feel free to push as hard as you like, but as this is mostly Sesshomaru's fault it is only fair that he receive the blunt of you energies." Laughing, Kagome braced herself and pushed with all her might. An hour and a half , and a dislocated shoulder on Sesshomaru's part , later The heir to the western lands came wailing into the world with his fathers silver hair and marking and his mothers dazzling blue eyes.

"Wonderfully done My Lady. Rest now that the hard part is over." The mid-wife stepped away to clean up the baby. Kagome opened her mouth to ask to see him when another pain hit. Everyone froze as she screamed anew.

"What is wrong! The child is here, why is she still in pain?" Sesshomaru demanded returning to Kagome's side. Sam looked under the fresh towel and gasped.

"There is another child!" She exclaimed. Rhys and Sesshomaru hadn't fully knelt in position before the second schild slid into the world, fast on his brothers heels.

"Its a boy!" Sam announced. This one sporting his fathers eyes and hair, but marking no one had seen before.

"At lease we will not have any trouble telling them apart." The healer said as she checked the child over, marveling at the odd markings that adorned his tiny face and hands.

"Welcome to the world Kiyoshi, and Hideki." Kagome couldn't tare her gaze away from her children.

The rooms occupants silently left the new family to get acquainted.

"Do you think you could share them with me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled and eased her hold on the boys.

"Sorry their just so...wow" She whisper allowing Sesshomaru to take Kiyoshi from her arms.

"Yes they are." Sesshomaru agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

Inuyasha eyed the twins wearily.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and backed away.

"Can I hold one?" Shippo asked, Kagome nodded and shifted Kiyoshi, the calmer of the two, so that Shippo could cradle him in his lap.

"Make sure you support his head." Following his mothers instructions Shippo gazed down at the infant as Kiyoshi babbled happily.

"He's so small." Shippo exclaimed.

"You were just as small at one time too Shippo." Sango informed the kit from her perch on the side of Kagomes bed.

"I agree with Shippo, they are rather small." Miroku chimed, some ways behind Sango.

Looking between Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome frowned.

"What is with you guys?" She asked. "Their babies for crying out loud, their not going to bite you!" She said.

Lifting Hideki from her lap, Kagome held him out to Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha" She ordered when he stepped back and shook his head. "Your their uncle! Don't tell me your afraid of these two tiny little boys?" She teased. Inuyasha growled and approached the bed.

"Now put one hand under his head, and the other along his back. Yea perfect." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha held Hideki awkwardly against his shoulder.

"Talk to him" Sango suggested. " They seem to like that." She added with a nod in Shippo's direction. The two boys seem to be in a world of their own.

Inuyasha thought for several moments. "Hi runt. I'm your uncle." He continued when Hideki simply looked up at him with tiny golden eyes.

"Me and your old man don't like each other much, but I wont hold it against you. If you ask me, you should try to take after your mother as much as possible, you'll make more friends and probably live longer." The baby grinned, little fist waving in the air.

"Hey, He agrees!" Inuyasha said as he turned.

"I find it doubtful that my son would agree with anything you had to say" Sesshomaru said, entering the room.

"Heh, the kid not even a week old and he already has more sense than you!" Inuyasha taunted.

The others tensed when Sesshomaru growled and stepped toward his brother. Two wails filled the air simultaneously.

"That's enough you two!" Kagome glared angrily at the brothers.

"Here Inuyasha you can hold Kiyoshi now. My arms are tired." Shippo offered trying to keep the peace for Kagomes sake. Without a word Sesshomaru took Hideki from Inuyasha's arms and crossed to the other side of the bed. Inuyasha reached out to take Kiyoshi.

"What his..." Inuyasha went flying across the room before Kagome could finish her sentence. Ignoring Inuyasha, everyone stared at Kiyoshi in awe. Miroku broke the silence, his laughter filling the room.

"At least you know which one to avoid now Inuyasha!" Cursing Inuyasha picked himself of the floor.

"What gives runt!" He yelled, glaring accusingly at the infant.

"He obviously takes after his father." Sesshomaru answered dryly.


	28. Chapter 28

Two months later Kagome watched her children as they toddled along after Shippo and Kai.

"I still can't believe it" She commented, turning to Sam who smiled.

"I do not know why you remain in this state of shock." The day after the twins' birth, after agreeing to remain in the west for the remainder of her own pregnancy, Samara had begun Kagome's crash course on raising youkai children.

"Wait until the really start to develop their powers. Then you'll have your hands full." Sam added watching the four boys, one hand resting on her belly.

"Lady Kagome, may I have a moment of your time please?" Kagome turned as Miroku came to a stop at her side.

Trusting Sam to watch over the boys, she followed Miroku back into the keep. He paused just inside.

"Whats going on Miroku?" She asked once she was sure they were alone.

"I need your help with a delicate matter." He cleared his throat. "I am sure you know of my feelings for Lady Sango, but lately she has been acting rather coldly toward me. I don't know what to do." Kagome was silent.

"You haven't been fooling around with any of the palace women have you?" Kagome asked indignantly, hands on her hips. Miroku shook his head.

"No. I swear to you that I have not. Whenever I enter a room, she leaves. If I compliment her in any fashion, she glares and storms away!" Kagome fought back a laugh at his aggrieved expression.

"Miroku has it ever crossed your mind that Sango is tired of waiting on you? If you were a woman surrounded by happily mated women all the time wouldn't you be mad at the man you've loved for years. I mean come on everyone knows you love her, why haven't you asked her, seriously I mean, to be your wife?" Miroku was quite for a moment before smacking himself in the head.

"I see. I will have to rectify this matter immediately." Taking Kagome's hand and kissing it quickly Miroku went in search of Sango. Kagome laughed as she watched him go.

"Kagome?" Startled, Kagome faced Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha." This was the first time since returning to the west as a group that she and Inuyasha had been alone together.

"Walk with me." Not waiting to see if she followed, he turned and walk down a hall. Huffing, she followed. Ten minutes later they emerged from the back of the keep.

Inuyasha stared off into the forest.

"Run away with me." Turning he grabbed her hand, staring down into her blue eyes. Kagome snatched her it away.

"What are you talking about!" She yelled, Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking.

"You can't tell me that you really love him!" He snarled. "You don't have to stay with him anymore, the only reason he wanted you was cause of them brats. Now that they are here we can leave." Kagome dug in her heels as Inuyasha began to pull her toward the tree line.

"Stop Inuyasha! I'm not leaving and especially not with you." Flaring her long unused powers, Kagome sent a jolt up Inuyasha's hand.

He released her with a yelp, and turned toward her growling.

"I can't believe you would think, for even a second, that I would leave my children behind." Turning her back on him, Kagome made to return to the palace.

"Fine. We'll take them with us." Blocking her way, Inuyasha tried to pull her into his arms.

"What aren't you understanding Inuyasha? I am not leaving Sesshomaru, with or without my children. He might not be the easiest person to understand, but he has never, would never treat me like you have. I thought you understood that I didn't love you anymore, that I wanted you back as my friend. A friend Inuyasha, nothing else." Inuyasha was silent. "I'm not saying this to hurt you Inuyasha, please understand that. I have a chance to be truly happy here, with Sesshomaru and our boys. I spent years loving you and watching you turn to another woman. You and Kikyou killed all love that I had for you a long time ago." When he remained silent she slid passed him and into the door. His voice stopped her.

"You don't love him" Inuyasha stated savagely. Kagome flinched at the rage in his voice.

"I don't know what I feel for you brother right now, but I'm happy here. You could be happy if you let go of the past. I have. I stopped looking back and wishing a long time ago." Done with the conversation Kagome walked back inside leaving Inuyasha staring after her.

Sesshomaru silently stepped back into the forest, eyes red with anger at the half-breeds audacity.


	29. Chapter 29

Kagome sunk into the spring and sighed.

*I thought everything would be okay now.* seeking to distract herself from unhappy thoughts, Kagome dunked her head under the water.

Coming up, she reached for her bottle of shampoo.

"What the" Dashing water from her eyes Kagome gaped up at Sesshomaru.

"I will do that." Turning her without a word, Sesshomaru began to wash her hair.

Lulled into a relaxed trance, Kagome leaned back against his chest her eyes drifting closed.

"It is time to rinse." He order gently, Kagome ducked under until all the suds washed away.

"My turn." Turning him so that his back faced her, Kagome realized that she could not reach the top of his head.

"Don't move." Sesshomaru watched as she scrambled and sat on the edge of the spring, all but her knees and feet exposed to the cool air. Her nipples hardened from the change in temperature.

Sesshomaru leaned against her legs until she parted them and cradled his body between her thighs.

"This Sesshomaru will not be made to smell like a woman." He informed her stoically, Kagome giggled.

The full globes of her breast bounce with her laughter, eye to eye with her chest, he could not miss the his head slightly Sesshomaru took one little marble like nipple into his mouth. Her laughter changed into a choked moan. Looking up her body as he fondled her breast with mouth and hands, Sesshomaru's more feral nature raised its head and demanded he take her until no other man would dare question his claim to her. Body and soul.

With one clawed gripping her waist, Sesshomaru slid Kagome forward until her ass and thighs dangled over the edge of the spring. Sesshomaru slowly lifted her legs and laid them over his shoulders. The deliberate movement drove Kagome crazy with anticipation. Kagome wiggled with embarrassment, when Sesshomaru spread her swollen folds and gazed hungrily at the exposed flesh. Looking eyes with her, Sesshomaru licked slowly, his rough tongue running over her clit. Kagome shuddered and closed her eyes.

"No. Keep them open and know who touches you." He order delving into her body deeply, mimicking sex with his tongue. Hands scrambling for purchase, Kagome tried to bite back a scream of pleasure. Sesshomaru was having none of that. Sucking greedily at her clit, he bite down gently. Kagome thought she would die as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over her, blanking her mind. Unsatisfied with her performance, Sesshomaru gathered her limp form in his arms and moved into the shallow part of the spring, until that water barely tickled the back of his thigh.

"Wrap your legs around me." He ordered, but Kagome didn't think she could lift her eyelids let alone her legs. Sesshomaru delivered a quick smack to her bottom.

"Wrap your legs around me" He repeated when her eyes cleared.

Her body, wet from orgasm, easily accommodated his girth. Seating himself to the hilt, Sesshomaru slowly awakened her body. Bringing her to the edge time and time again only to still and start the torture from the beginning. Desperate for release Kagome clawed at his back, clenching her inner muscles trying to ease the fire that threatened to burn her alive.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth against the urge to pound until he found completion. Slowing to short slow thrusts, Sesshomaru reached between their joined bodies and worked her clit with one curled and muscles clench, Kagome came, her high keening sounds of pleasure filling the room and drifting down the hall. The feel of her walls tightening around him, shattered the last of his control. Gripping her hips almost to the point of pain, Sesshomaru allowed his own release. With a groan fell over her, arms braced to take the blunt of his weight.

On the other side of the palace Miroku watched Sango several more minutes before joining her in on the garden path.

"I had wondered when you would show yourself." She said dryly when he joined her. Miroku took her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Sango. I have been a fool. All this time I have taken the greatest gift given to me for granted, but no longer." Dropping to one knee, as per Kagome's instructions, Miroku took her hand.

"Sango you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and nothing would give me more pleasure than having you for my own. As the woman I will love and cherish always, who I will honor above all other. The mother of my children, the holder of my heart, my..." Sango cut him off.

"Yes! Oh yes Miroku!" Throwing her arms around his neck Sango kissed the rest of his words away. Laughing Miroku kissed her back, his hand never straying from her waist.

Rhys lay in bed, his mate tucked into his side their babe kicking rhythmically against his side. Sighing contently Sam looked up at her mate.

"I hope it is another boy," Rhys looked shocked.

"I thought you wanted a girl this time." He asked, Sam shook her head.

"I would like another boy first. I see how much Kai enjoys roughhousing with Shippo and the twins. I think he would be more welcoming to a brother than a sister right now. We have plenty of time for girls later." She told him drawing slow circles on his chest.

"Whatever you want." Rhys husked capturing her hand. "In the between time we can always practice. I have to perfect my technique if I plan to out do Sesshomaru." Sam laughed and let Rhys roll her onto her back.

"Practice away love." and he did.

Staring back at the western place, home to what he thought was his family, Inuyasha cried inside. There was no place for him there, he would have to move on.

Hopefully he would find the happiness Kagome had foreseen some where out in the world.

Turning Inuyasha left, and he didn't look back this time.


	30. Chapter 30

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly crept open as two small feet kicked rhythmically at the back of his head. Sleep deprived and suddenly very hungry, Sesshomaru grabbed one tiny foot and dragged his assailant across his shoulders, nipping at the child's side as he past. The now hanging upside down, Kai squealed with laughter and rocked in his uncles' clawed grip.

"Play Unck Sessru" Kai demanded grinning from ear to pointed ear.

Sesshomarus' eyes narrowed into a fierce glare and in return, the boy continued to swing unfazed.

"Where are your parents?" He question, when his attempt at intimidation did not work.

"Mommy ish sleeping, daddy says no play. Unck Sessru plays now?" Twin black brows lifted with the question.

Sesshomaru felt the bed shift as Kagome began to wake.

"I'll take him; I have to feed the boys anyway." Kagome offered groggily reaching out for Kai, Sesshomaru swung the boy out of reach, much to Kais' delight.

"I will return the nuisance to his parents and join you in the nursery." He said instead, already climbing from the bed.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru flipped Kai up right and cradled his _nuisance_ against his chest. Smiling, Kagome slipped on one of Sesshomarus' shirts and made her way into the nursery. Kiyoshi and Hideki lay side by side in a beautifully made crib, a gift from Rhys to his new nephews.

Nodding at the two guards that stood silently by the window Kagome bent over the crib, loving tracing first Hideki's then Kiyoshi's marking. She lingered over the lavender swirls that flared out around Kiyoshi's crescent moon. Sensing his brother was receiving more attention than he was, Hideki scrunched up his little face and began to wail. Laughing silently Kagome scooped him up and brought him to her chest.

"Do you mind?" She asked the guards, pointing at the door with her chin.

Nodding they left the room, but only went as far as the hallway. Letting the shirt fall from one shoulder, Kagome allowed Hideki to feed. As calm as ever, Kiyoshi watched his mother with steady eyes, showing no signs of dissatisfaction at having to wait his turn.

"I can tell your going to be a quite one….just like your daddy." She cooed. Kiyoshi smiled, and then his eyes shifted over her shoulder.

"Of course he will" Sesshomaru said as he reached around Kagome to pick up his son.

Growling soothingly Sesshomaru paced around the room, father and sons' eyes never leaving each other. Minutes later Hideki released his hold on Kagome's nipple and sigh contently. Swapping babies they repeated the process until both boys were feed, burped, changed, and drifting back to sleep.

Strong arms lifted Kagome and carried her back into their bedroom, where and ivory tub full of steaming water waited in the center of the room. Kagome began to speak, but Sesshomaru shushed her. Placing her on her feet, Sesshomaru tugged the shirt from her body and lifted her into the wonderfully hot water. Kagome let her head fall back and watched her mate through barley opened eyes. After soaping up a bath cloth, Sesshomaru washed Kagome without a word, until he asked her to dunk her head under the water.

"Inuyasha left last night" He informed her as she reemerged.

Kagome pushed wet strands of hair from her face.

"I don't understand" She said allowing him to soap her dark tresses into a foming lather.

"The captain of my guard informed me of it this morning as I was returning Kai to the east wing. Inuyasha was seeing leaving the western lands in the night hours. He was heading back to your old village." The room filled with silence. "I did not ask him to leave or threaten him in any manner" He informed Kagome.

"I didn't think you did, but I think I understand why he left." She said sadly. Sesshomaru nodded gravely.

"The half…...Inuyasha has also suffered through a lot these past weeks. I believe it will be for the best that he has time to…." Sesshomaru frowned trying to find the words.

"To find himself." Kagome finished for him.

"I think it's for the best as well, I just can't help worrying." She admitted absently playing with the bubbles that floated in the water. Nodding again Sesshomaru grabbed a large towel and motioned for Kagome to stand. She allowed him to rub her dry and place her back in bed.

"Rest here until the next feeding. I will return and wake you, but I have many things to attend to that can wait no longer." Half asleep already, Kagome did not mind the order, but watched him as he dressed and donned his armor. Fully clothed with both swords strapped at his side, Sesshomaru approached the bed and kissed her softly.

"I will return" He said and made to move back, but Kagome caught his shirt sleeve.

"What's with the war getup?" She asked, the need to sleep pushed away by worry.

"I must meet with the other great lords and inform them in person of the birth of my sons. My heirs. We will meet on neutral grounds, but I will take no chances." He explained. "Rhys goes with me, as he is Lord of the Northern Lands. He asks that you keep Samara company, so that she does not worry herself to much." He watched her face as she processed the information and Rhys' request.

"That's fine. I probably would have spent the day with Sam anyway, but why can't the other two Lords come here?" She questioned.

"I do not trust the others as I do Rhys, so they are not welcome into my home. I am sure at some point they will demand to see you and our son in person, but I will not allow them near you until you are fully recovered and the boys are older and less defenseless." A knock at the door drew Sesshomaru's attention before Kagome could respond Rhys entered.

"Good morning Lady Kagome. Sesshomaru, we must leave if we wish to arrive and scout the area before the others arrive." He announced. Winking at Kagome he turned to leave, but paused before closing the door and turned back to face the couple.

"I almost forgot. Which one of you cannibals bit my son?" Kagome laughed as Rhys tried to look stern and stared Sesshomaru down. Her mate merely lifted a brow and pointed at Kagome. She smacked his hand away indignantly, causing Rhys to lose the battle with his smile.

"I suspected that it was Sesshomaru, but females are blood thirsty in their own right so I had to ask. Couldn't have you trying to eat the young ones while we were gone" Rhys ducked out of the room before Kagome could launch a pillow at him. Sesshomaru followed after another quick kiss. Closing the door behind him and leaving Kagome to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Rhys stood with his back to Sesshomaru and observed the approach of Charmaron, Lord of the Eastern Lands. Long honey blond hair swished around his ankles as the dragon lord stopped a healthy distance from the pair. Charmaron's eyes flicked over the two with distaste.

"Still joined at the hip with this cur huh pup? I had hoped you would come to your senses as you aged, but sadly you seem to be as witless as your predecessor." Not bothering to address Rhys directly Charmaron turned away as the last of their group entered the monastery. With hair as fiery a red as the flames at his command Tomoyuki, lord of the South glided silently into the clearing.

"Greeting Rhys, Sesshomaru." He disregarded Charmaron's presence entirely.

"You have news for us?" He stated in his usual frank manner. Sesshomaru nodded and spoke directly to Tomoyuki.

"As I am sure you are aware, I have taken a mate. Several nights ago she was delivered of two healthy male heirs." He announced, Charmaron scoffed.

"You intend to call the whelps of a human bitch your heirs?" His malicious laughter bounced against stone wall.

Barley containing his rage Sesshomaru continued to ignore the man's presence. Charmaron turned to Rhys.

"And you. Have you taken to fucking humans to?" He sneered. "That pretty little mate of yours could hardly be please by this. Maybe I should pay her a little V…." His words were cut off abruptly as Rhys lunged at him; deadly canine stopping mere inches from the other man's face.

"My _little_ mate, as you call her, would rip off your balls and juggle them as you bleed to death if you ever dared insult her with your disgusting presence." Rhys said smiling darkly as the man's pulse began to beat fiercely in his neck. Sensing his eagerness to spill blood, Tomoyuki stepped forward and placed a restraining hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"He is not worth your breaking the blood oath." Tomoyuki advised wisely.

Eyes locked on Charmaron, Rhys back away and breathed deeply, enjoying the smell of the others fear.

"I would take my leave now if I were you Charmaron. Once you leave the monastery grounds there is nothing to prevent your demise." His duty done Tomoyuki stepped back as well, leaving Charmaron to make his own decision.

Without another word the lord of the east turned on his heel and stormed from the temple. The others watched him go.

"Hmmm I really cannot blame him for trying. These meeting are the only chance he has of seeing one of us dead." Rhys smirked.

"The coward" Sesshomaru snarled, not amused.

"I look forward to meeting your mate and children Sesshomaru." Tomoyuki said offering Sesshomaru his hand.

"If I am not mistaken you will have news of your own in a few more months yourself Rhys." Tomoyuki eyed him in a knowing manner. Rhys frowned.

"I still have not decided if you can see the future or if you just have very good spies." He replied unhappily, Tomoyuki laughed.

"Can it not be both?" He inquired, before tuning and leaving as well.

"I think he's even more unnatural than you are" Rhys huffed as they followed the older man out.

"You have no room to judge" Sesshomaru shot back before inclosing himself in a spear of light a taking off toward the western lands. Laughing Rhys watched the orb fade away.

"You could have offered me a ride, you ass!" He called, muscular body becoming weightless as he lifted himself into the air.

A light breeze lifted the long black strands of Kagome's hair and she playfully nipped at the bottom of Hideki's feet. Next to her, propped up by a mountain of pillows as Rhys ordered, Sam twirled a red curl in front of Kiyoshi's face, laughing when it slipped through his little fingers.

"Look what I got for you mama" Kagome looked up as Shippo raced over, a large bouquet of flowers in both hands.

"One of the guards showed me Rin's flower garden. It has lots and lots of pretty flowers to pick." Smiling brightly Shippo handed one bouquet of flowers to Kagome and the other to Samara.

"Why thank you Shippo! It has been so long since I have received such a wonderful gift." Sam gushed. "I have been horribly neglected by my mate." She continued, pouting. Kagome laughed, but Shippo smiled brighter and ran off.

"I'll get you some more!" He called racing back the way he had come.

"I believe your runt is trying to woo my mate Lady Kagome." Rhys sated dryly as he joined them, crouching down by Samara's side.

"Neglected are you?" repeated dryly. Sam gave him an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about love." Batting long lashes Sam kissed his cheek, Kagome hid a smile.

"Are you well? Have you already fed the pups?" Sesshomaru questioned, Kagome nodded and offered Hideki to his father.

"I fed them a few minutes ago, and then Sam suggested that we all come out here and enjoy the fresh air." She added as she rose to her feet.

"How did the meeting go?" Sam inquired as her mate helped her to her feet after handing Kiyoshi to his mother. Rhys' face darkened.

"We will discuss it later. Come let us go inside, you must rest." Suddenly worried Kagome watched the couple go.

"Did something happen?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded a motioned for her to follow the others into the keep.

Rhys closed the door behind Sesshomaru as he and Kagome entered the main study. Sesshomaru quickly explained what took place at the meeting.

"Charmaron is a coward. He will not face me or Sesshomaru in a fair fight, but he will attempt to strike at those under our protection. I intended to return to our home before your time came, but traveling home with you and Kai while you are pregnant would be asking for an attack. Sesshomaru agrees that it would be best for us to remain here until you give birth." Rhys added, running his hand through Sam's hair.

"Hideki and Kiyoshi will be old enough to travel by that time and we escourt them to the Northern Palace. Our guards added to Rhys' men will be more than enough extra protection should the need arise. I will also be sending men to retrieve Rin from the village until this threat is no longer a concern." Kagome nodded absently, her mind on Sesshomaru's adopted daughter.

"Wouldn't it be best if she came back to the palace to live permanently?" Kagome asked, but Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I sent her to live among her kind for her own good; she has thrived there for the last year. The village leader assures me that she is happy and well taken care of. There is also a young human male that he believes will ask to take Rin as his wife." Kagome couldn't help laughing at Sesshomaru's surly tone when he spoke of the young man.

"I will dispatch a few of my men with orders to follower yours to the village after I put Sam to bed." Rhys offered, and bent to pick Sam up.

"I don't need to be PUT to bed thank you!" The petite woman protested, but Rhys ignored her and walked from the room. Sesshomaru raised a brow at Kagome, who huffed.

"You don't even have to say it I was planning to have a nap with Shippo anyway." She informed him smartly. Sesshomaru smirked and went in search of the captain of his guard.


	32. Chapter 32

Sitting on a stone bench, Samara rubbed her belly and watched the sunrise on what was sure to be another long and boring day. After being restricted to the palace for so long, the children had begun waking up at the crack of dawn, which meant everyone else was up as well.

"I'm ready to go inside now" She announced suddenly, a maid rushed to her lady's side to help her stand.

"Where are the others?" Samara asked one of the guards who was stationed at the palace doors.

Sesshomaru had insisted on increasing security inside and outside of the palace, with even more men patrolling the western lands looking for signs of trespassers.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Rhys are meeting with general Ryso, Lady Kagome and miss Rin are with the children in the east wing, please allow us to escort you to them." Sam didn't argue, just nodded and followed them down the winding hallway. Minutes later Sam dismissed the guards and walked into the children's play room.

"Hello Lady Samara." Rin smiled from her place between Shippo and Kai, before turning her attention back to the book she was reading to them. Kagome patted the space next to her and laid her own book aside.

"Did you enjoy the sunrise?" Kagome asked once the other woman was settled. Sam grimaced.

"Never in my life have I been so bored! I don't think I can stand much more of this." Samara sighed and flung up her hands.

"It's only been two weeks Sam" Kagome replied dryly hiding a smile, Sam continued speaking as if Kagome hadn't spoken.

"And I've barely spent ten minutes alone with my mate, I can't see my feet, I've eaten every last piece of chocolate in the keep and Sesshomaru won't put in an order for more, who cares if it has to be shipped from another country!" Sam paused mid-rant to take a breath and the room filled with laughter.

"Oh poor you" Kagome teased patting Sam on the arm, the two stern looking guard laughed silently as well while Sam pouted.

"I see nothing funny. I have been extremely put upon during my stay here Lady Kagome; I shall have to think twice before visiting again!" Striking a haughty pose, Sam refused to acknowledge their laughter.

"I am glad to hear that Samara, hopefully it will be decades before you plague my lands again." Sesshomaru said as he crossed the room to peer into the twins' crib.

Rin hopped to her feet and moved to Sesshomaru's side, they began to argue silently. Kagome watched the two with a frown. Rin had asked Sesshomaru to allow her to return to the village after several days had passed without any sign of impending attacks. Sesshomaru refused and had no plans to change his mind on the subject. Kagome felt bad for the girl but she agreed with her mate, Rin would be too much of a target on her own and the village leader refused to have a small demon army camped out in his village. The room fell silent as a fuming Rin rushed from the room. Kagome sighed and made to follow her, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Leave her be. She will return once she has calmed herself." He advised, but ordered one of the guards to follow the angry teen.

"Maybe we should have some sort of day out?" Kagome suggested. "Rin has obviously had enough of the palace life and Sam has gone into chocolate withdrawals, I think it would do everyone some good to get away for a little while." Sesshomaru looked as if he would disagree when Rhys walked in and cut him off.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Kagome. If I have to spend one more day locked in a room with your mate, I don't know what I'll do." Sesshomaru scold at the other lord, but Rhys ignored him and scooped up his son, tossing him playfully into the air.

"Then it's settled I'll go tell Sango and Miroku, Sam will you go look for Rin?" Kagome asked setting things into motion so Sesshomaru didn't have a chance to nix the trip. Grinning from ear to ear Sam swept from the room, more eager than the children to set off. Kagome slid her arm through Sesshomaru's and smiled up at him.

"Well also have to stop by the merchant village, Sango's wedding robes were supposed to be ready today! I can't wait to see them." Rambling on about wedding decorations and hair styles Kagome dragged Sesshomaru from the room, trusting Rhys to watch over the twins and make sure Shippo and Kai didn't get into any trouble.

Sam found Rin in her childhood bedroom flinging old dolls at the wall.

"I'm sure that makes you feel so much better." Sam offered as she stepped into the room, Rin refused to look Sam's way.

Samara sighed.

"I understand your frustration Rin, but you have to understand the position Sesshomaru is in. There is a very real threat to your life out there, Sesshomaru can't just ignore that fact and allow you to go on with your life no matter how much he may want to." Sam crossed the room as she spoke and picked up one of the abused doll, smoothing its hair with a gentle hand and before settling it back on the self. Anger fading a little, Rin helped her retrieve the others and return them to their places.

"I know Lord Sesshomaru is trying to take care of me Lady Samara, but he won't even try to understand how I feel. I'm human I don't get to live for centuries, and what time I do have in this life, I want to spend it with Momiji. He's the son of the neighboring villages' leader, the women from both villages vie for his attention and if I'm stuck here he might lose interest in me and start courting one of the other girls." Sam laid her hands over Rin's.

"I see. But if this Momiji is even half the man you seem to think he is than he will not give up on you and chose another woman, and I know Sesshomaru is very aware of your mortality; why do you think he is fighting so hard to keep you safe?" Sam raised one slim red brow and patted Rin on the head.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that the men have _graciously_ agreed to take us into the village for a day out." Sam rolled her eyes, which made Rin laugh. "We can have our revenge for being locked up by buying every pretty thing we see. Who knows you may even see your Momiji there, the market is very busy this time of morning." Squealing happily, Rin kissed Sam's cheek and raced from the room to tidy herself up.

Miroku sat under a large tree with Sango cradled in his lap while she dosed, he looked up as Kagome approached.

"The others and I are going to go into town for a little while would you two like to join us?" Kagome asked, although she knew the answer. The newly engaged couple had taken to disappearing throughout the day to enjoy their solitude.

"Thank you, but no lady Kagome; I believe we will stay here" Smiling Kagome retraced her steps.

Kagome sat perched on top of Ah-Un with the twins strapped to her chest in a makeshift baby carrier. Kai and Shippo raced back and forth underneath the large dragon laughing as they barely avoided being stepped on.

"I hope they wear themselves out, the rest of us might get to sleep in tomorrow morning." Samara commented from Kagome's left, drawing her attention. Sam had refused to ride Au-Un or Kirara, deciding to walk instead. Rhys watched her like a hawk from where he walked at the back of the group with Sesshomaru.

"Do you think Momiji will like this dress?" Rin asked for the hundredth time since leaving the palace.

Samara had pulled Kagome aside before they left the, and told her about the earlier conversation with Rin. Kagome was happy for the girl, but worried about how single minded Rin seemed to be whenever it can to the mysterious man.

"You look beautiful Rin, please stop fusing. He might not even be at the market today I don't want you to be disappointed." Kagome cautioned, Rin frowned and smoothed a nervous hand over her hair. Kagome sympathized, she would be worried to if Sesshomaru was her father, and about to meet the love of her life. Kagome only hoped Sesshomaru approved of the young man; it would break Rins' heart if he didn't and put a major strain of the father and daughter's already frayed relationship.

"Look there it is!" Shippo hopped onto Ah's head and pointed excitedly. Un nudged the boy with its nose, sniffing at his face and neck, Shippo laughed and push the dragon's head away.

"Finally!" Sam said in a conspiratorial whisper to Kagome, but Rhys heard and was at her side in an instant taking her into his arms.

"I knew all this walking would tire you out." He scolded.

" Women, Pregnant or otherwise, are not as fragile as you seem think Rhys. I'm not a child I don't need to be cuddled." Sam complained, but made no move to make Rhys put her down. Rhys winked at Kagome, who giggled.

"The men have taken up post throughout the market; they won't be far if you need them Rin." Sesshomaru said as he joined the others. He had barley finish speaking before Rin was running toward the tents and huts that made up the market place, Shippo hot on her heels. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome from Ah-Un's saddled and turned to Rhys.

"Do us all a favor and find your woman some chocolate." He suggested to Rhys, who merely laughed and walked away.

"What would you like to look for first?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as they moved slowly past stalls.

Kagome frowned when the other shoppers stopped and stared at her and Sesshomaru, some pointing at the twins, all trying to get a closer look. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, eyes bleeding red, as he sensed her nervousness. A few stalls down Rhys's head turn and he shot Sesshomaru a worried look. Ordering Sam to stay put, Rhys made his way to Sesshomaru's side.

"Be easy Kagome. They are simply curious about Sesshomaru's heirs, they won't come any closer. Not if they are smart." He said the last part loudly, running his gaze along the crowed.

The people scatted in all directions, Rhys smirked at Sesshomaru.

"The great Lord Sesshomaru losing his composure?" He couldn't help teasing before returning to Samara's side. Sesshomaru watched the two drift off into the crowed market.

"I'm sorry; I just don't like being the center of attention. I should have known that the villagers would want to see what the boys look like. I mean it's not every day that the lord of the western lands comes to the market with his family." Kagome laughed her nervousness off and began looking over a merchant' wears.

"This is the first time I have come to this place." Sesshomaru informed her absently as he sent the people closest to them warning looks. Kagome looked up.

"Really, it's so close by." Kagome gave him a strange look.

"I have no need to shop for my belonging. I tell a servant want I want and they bring it to me." He answered with a shrug. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just like a spoiled royal." She said and turned back to the rows of fabric a nervous man was trying to show her. It quickly became apparent to Sesshomaru that his mate was over whelmed by all the choices.

"She looks best in that shade of green" He informed the man, pointing to a large forest green roll.

"And that, and that and we will take all of that pink fabric as well." The man rushed to pull the fabrics Sesshomaru pointed at.

"How many yards My Lord?" The man asked, Sesshomaru frowned at the question.

"All of it." He replied as if the man was simple.

"Of course My Lord, do you see anything else you like My Lady" Kagome let her eyes wonder for a moment before spotting something that she knew Sesshomaru would get a kick out of.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her choice, but motioned for the man to add the material to their growing pile of items. The morning passed swiftly into afternoon and the couple made their way to the designated meeting place. Sesshomaru could tell something was wrong before the others came completely into view.

"Rin is gone!" Shippo cried and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

Pain pushed Samara back to consciousness. Blood caked her face and clogged her throat causing her to cough painfully.

"Rhys?" She called weakly. Around her, the world had erupted into chaos.

Flashback

 _Samara's head whipped around as Rin's scent drifted to her on the wind. Leaving her station by the entrance to the market, Sam followed her nose and wondered off in Rin's direction. It was not long before she came upon the girl and a young man she assumed was the mysterious Momiji._

 _"Rin! What do you think you're doing? Sesshomaru will be furious when he finds out that you snuck away with this man.!" She chastised crossing to the couple's side._

 _"It was only for a minute Lady Samara, please don't tell Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin begged. Momiji's eyes practically popped out of his face at the mention of Sesshomaru's name, guilt suddenly lacing his scent. Samara frowned and began to survey their surroundings._

 _"Rin we must return to the others at once!" Sam commanded as she began to pull Rin back toward the crowded market. Rin threw a longing look over her shoulder at Momiji, but he was backing away._

 _"I'm sorry Rin" He whispered, Rin frowned in confusion._

 _"Hello Samara, imagine meeting you here." Charmaron stepped around a covered wagon, a smile stretching blood red lips._

Flashback End

Rhys knelt by the broken form of his mate, his hands hovering just above her skin. There wasn't an inch of unmarked flesh for him to touch. Tears poured down Kagome's face as she clutched as screaming Kai to her chest.

Splitting up in order to cover as much ground as possible, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Shippo and three guards rushed off in one direction while a second group of guards left to search in the other. Rhys had intended to stay by his mates' side but Sesshomaru asked him to check the guards who formed a perimeter around the small village. Rhys hadn't traveled far before the scent of battle, and death reach his nose.

None of the guards had been left alive.

"We have to get her back to the palace." Kagome whispered brokenly, she turned toward Sesshomaru who held the twins. Sending her a hopeless look, Sesshomaru passed the boys to his war general and approached Rhys slowly.

"Rhys, we must return to the palace. The healers will be able to help." Sesshomaru soothed as he slowly approached the other man.

Rhys stiffened and faced Sesshomaru with eye that had bled to an inky blackness.

"You can make it there faster than me" Rhys finally replied in a voice hoarse with anguish.

Sesshomaru crouched slow until he was eye to eye with Rhys, then laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"She still breathes; there is hope for her and the pup." Eyes never leaving the other Lords, Sesshomaru scooped the battered woman up into his arms and disappeared.

Rhys began shouting orders for their immediate departure. Within moments the group rushed after the retreating glow from Sesshomaru's orb of light.

Sesshomaru gazed down at motionless woman in his arms, and watched as her life force faded a little more with every second that passed.


	34. Chapter 34

Kagome kissed the heads of her sons before she raised a barrier around the cradle they shared.

The Six guards inside the room flinched, but didn't show any other signs of discomfort as waves of pure priestess energy pulsed around the room.

"I'm sorry if it hurts you, but I will not take any chances with my children's' lives." She apologized to the men.

"We would not want you to My Lady." The head guard answered.

Closing the door softly, Kagome crossed the floor of the room she shared with Sesshomaru to peer down at Kai's sleeping form. Kagome had sat and rocked the boy for hours as he cried for his mother, until finally he fell into an exhausted sleep.

She ran a shaky hand over the single curl that lay against his forehead, before grazing his cheek with a kiss.

"We will stay with him Kagome." Miroku said as he and Sango joined her at the edge of the bed.

"I have placed sutras at every window and door that leads to this room. I have also placed them long the palace grounds. No one who seeks entrance to the palace with the intent to harm will be able to pass. And no one will get in here without me being aware of it." Miroku added, as if it would ease Kagome's worries.

"Thank you, you guys. I'll have someone bring more blankets" Kagome left the suite and walked down the corridors that she had been avoiding since her return to the keep.

The four armed men bowed as she reached the doors that separated the healers' wing from the rest of the palace.

Pushing them open Kagome's heart clinched as she barely stopped herself from gagging at the overwhelming smell of blood.

Sesshomaru crossed to her side, taking her hand in his. Kagome couldn't voice her question, but Sesshomaru answered anyway.

"She has suffered an extensive beating, which has caused her to go into labor prematurely. The healers do not know if either Sam or the pup will make it." Sesshomaru informed her solemnly. "Her labor started hours ago, but there has been very little progress."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut while she tried to process his words.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" She questioned looking up into her mates eyes, Sesshomaru did not answer.

Forcing herself to calm down, Kagome moved towards the bed when one of the healers moved to make room for her.

Looking up from where he knelt by the side of the bed, Rhys briefly met her gaze, the broken look in his eyes taking Kagome's breath away. Recognizing Kagome's presence Sam gave her a little smile and reach weakly for her hand.

"We are going to be fine. Do not look so sad Kagome." Sam insisted.

Kagome's mind raced as she gazed down at Samara pale sweaty face. She didn't understand how this could have happened. Holding back her sobs Kagome reached out and gently laid her hand over the mound of Samara's belly.

The baby kicked in response to the touch.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." Over and over again Kagome apologized hating how weak and helpless she felt. Suddenly she gasped, a memory clicked in her mind.

Wiping a hand across her face Kagome stood in a rush and looked around for Sesshomaru.

"If Sam is able to deliver the baby, how long do you think she'll live?" Kagome demand of him, one of the healers answered when his response wasn't immediate.

"If she does not bleed out, Lady Samara should be able to heal herself, but it will take many weeks and there is very little chance that the pup will make it through the night even if it were born alive." The woman answered candidly.

"There is no chance here, in this time." Kagome corrected. "We have to get them to the well Sesshomaru! There are doctors in my time who deliver premature babies every day. There are machine and medicines that they could give Sam and the baby!" Kagome didn't give Sesshomaru a chance to respond, but turned to face Rhys.

"I don't know how much Sesshomaru has told you about me, but I wasn't born in this era. I was born in a city called Tokyo, 500 years in the future." Rhys frowned in confusion.

"Rhys you have to believe me, if we can get them to the well that leads to my time the chances of both Sam and the baby living are one hundred times higher. Please!" Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"There is no guarantee that they would be able to travel through the well Kagome." He told her gently.

"But you did! It's true that before the jewel was completed only Inuyasha could travel back and forth between our times, but the jewel is gone now and the well let you through. We have to try Sesshomaru, I won't sit here and watch them die when there's a chance that they can both be saved." She was looking pleadingly between the two men, when Samara spoke up.

"We will go." She informed the room.

"Inuyasha's forest is a days' travel from here Samara. " Sesshomaru began, but Sam cut him off.

"You could travel the distance in less than an hour Sesshomaru. I will use my remaining youkai to insure the pup lives through the trip and then you will take him to Kagome's doctors." Rhys roared in outrage at the suggestion.

"You will die!" He thundered.

Sam sighed sadly and laid a loving hand against his cheek.

'I will not bury another child, my love." She whispered.

"And I will not bury you!" He replied angrily.

"Nobody's burying anybody! Rhys can share his youkai with the baby just as easily as you, and you can save your energy and start healing. All we have to do is get the baby to come and make it to the well." Mind made up, Kagome ignored Rhys and Sesshomaru and turned back to the healers who had been watching the exchange silently.

"We have to speed up her labor" Kagome ordered.


	35. Chapter 35

Sesshomaru paced the halls of the building Kagome called a _hospital_ trying not to breath in the smell of death and sickly bodies. The nurse at the front desk had taken one look at the group and dashed to get the head of the medical staff, who happened to be a youkai himself. The doctors had descended in seconds, Samara and the baby where rushed off in separate directions.

"They will be giving the best care possible" A small nurse had assured them before the doors of the ICU swung close.

Hours later they had still not been allowed back to see either Samara or the baby and the nurses' assurances that everything was okay where beginning to wear on Sesshomaru's nerves.

"Lord Bellisario?" Rhys turned at the sound of his name and faced the exhausted looking doctor. "Do they live?" He demanded pink tinted eyes locking on the smaller man.

"My name is Dr. Martin, if you would follow me I'll take you back to see your wife and explain everything there. She was been asking for you since she came to." Dr. Martin motioned for Rhys to follow him through the doors.

"Can we come too?" Kagome asked from where she had curled up in the hospital chair. The doctor began to explain that only one visitor was allowed at a time, but Sesshomaru's glare sent him hurrying down the hall, leaving the others to follow.

Kagome's heart flipped over as she gazed down at the tiny form incased in the incubator. Although not standard purcedure, the youkai secretly working on the hospital staff had outfitted one of the many private rooms with everything the premature kit would need so he could remain close to his mother.

"His name is Yasuo" Samara informed Kagome weakly, peering around the hovering form of her mate.

"He's beautiful" Kagome whispered.

Dr. Martin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, paling when Sesshomaru turned on him with a glare.

"As I have already explained to Lady Bellisario, she and the baby will have to remain under our care for the next week or so, maybe more. The child…

"His name is Yasuo!" Sam insisted, attempting to rise from the bed. Rhys placed a restraining hand on her shoulder and eased her back against the pillows before motioning for the doctor to continue.

"Yasuo sustained very little trauma from the attack or the difficult birth, but as with all premature babies, we would like to keep a close eye on him for the next while to make sure he continues to breathe on his own and that his immune system and youkai have developed properly before we discharge him for the hospital. The wounds inflicted on your mate were much more critical and she will require the most observation. It is a good sign that the external wounds have already begun to heal, but her internal injuries will need more time to mend themselves before she is moved.

She has several broken ribs, one punctured a lung which we were able to repair, many of her other organ show signs of extensive bruising. It seem that her attacker focused mainly on her abdomen so there is little to no head or spinal damage, and except for a fracture to her left wrist, there were no other external injuries. My staff and I will check on them both periodically, and I have scheduled a CT and a MRI for the morning if her condition remains stable. Are there any questions?" After explaining how the CT and MRI were preformed the doctor was dismissed, leaving Sam to rest and the other to process the information and strategize.

Several hours passed before Samara woke from a light nap and spoke.

"You will have to return home" Sam said breaking the silence. She looked from her mate to the others. Rhys moved to argue, but she waved him to silence.

"Yasuo and I will be fine here, but Kai and the others have been left virtually unprotected. Charmaron is a coward and he will seek to inflict the most damage possible while our people are left unguarded. Sesshomaru your lands border his, he will try to overtake them first. Tomoyuki must also be warned so that he can have his men on alert. The crisis has all but past here, we must strike back while he thinks us weak and unprepared." She informed them.

"You're right Sam, but the guys can go and I can stay here with you and the baby." Kagome amended.

"No" Samara said shaking her head. "Rhys and Sesshomaru will have to leave from the palace once they get back. Although I respect the monk and slayer, I will rest more easily knowing you are there with them to look after the boys... and should the worst happen, you will be there to bring the children across to this era. I underestimated that man once; I will not do so again." Sesshomaru and Rhys attempted to argue and offer alternative plans, but Samaras' logic was sound and in the end they were forced to agree.

"Once we reach the shrine I'll wake my mother and fill her in on what's happened she will be more than happy to stay here with you until we return." Kagome hated to leave Sam alone hurt, and in a strange world, but there was no other choice and she knew her mom would look after Sam as if she was her own daughter.

Crossing to Samara's side without a word, Sesshomaru grazed his cheek across hers before stepping back. "Do as the little man says woman, I expect you to be fully healed and ready to leave when we return for you." He ordered gruffly.

Turning his back on the smiling woman, Sesshomaru approached the incubator for the first time, and stared down at the baby. Tiny eyes barely opened but Sesshomaru had to fight down a smile at the flash of green in the boys' eyes and the small flare of Youkai that brushed against he's senses in greeting.

"Just like his mother." He informed the room, secretly please and looking forward to the day when the kit would be big enough to plague him like his brother. Once the other goodbyes were said, Sesshomaru lead the way back to Kagome's family shrine, mind focused on destruction and revenge.

Only when she could no longer feel her mates' aura in this era, did Samara allow exhaustion to take over and fall into a healing sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

~ Okay so I'm not really a writer of fighting scenes and stuff so this will not be a long drawn out battle…I'm a lover not a fighter lol~

Blood pooled into his lungs causing Charmaron to moan in pain and slide to the ground. He could not believe his plans had fallen part so quickly, after years of watching those sniveling pups and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It was all for nothing.

Sensing the swift approach of his adversaries, Charmaron attempted to stand and face them like a man, but his legs wouldn't hold him.

Sesshomaru stood silently and observed the pitiful man before him.

"This kill is yours" He offered into the silence, stepping back and allowing Rhys to finish the fallen lord off.

Rage had wiped away ever single thought of mercy he might have had, when the group had returned only to find out that Samara had been correct. Charmaron had wasted no time in launching his attack against Sesshomarus' palace. He wanted to draw this moment out. To make the sorry bastard pay for every cut and bruise that marred his mates beautiful body, but he was a better man than that, he would not stoop to the cowards level.

Refusing to show an ounce of fear Charmaron looked into Rhys' face and laughed, blood flying from his mouth to splatter against the other mans hakamas.

"Your mate cries so beautifully. I was sorely tempted to taste her myself when she began to beg for the life of your brat. Ah and her blood! It smells so delicious! I wonder how you have kept yourself from draining her. Such restraint! Tell me, is the bitch dead? I made sure to leave a little life in her so you could say your goodbyes, kind of me yes? You sho…." Sesshomaru grimaced as fresh blood landed on the side of his face and neck.

He watched as Rhys picked up the severed head and shoved it into the woolen sack at his side. He raised a brow.

"I promised my mate his head. I wound not want to disappoint" Rhys answered dryly.

Fourteen Years Later

"Boys!" Kagome and Samara's voices rang out simultaneously causing the women to burst into laughter.

Five pairs of guilty eyes turned toward their mothers, before taking advantage of the momentary distraction to dash from the room. Hideki and Kiyoshi were now a foot taller than Shippo had been when the group still traveled together, so even though by human standards they were teenagers, Kagome would still be able to cuddle her boys for years to come. Shippo now stood almost as tall as Kagome, and deemed himself "A man" much to Kagome chagrin. As she watched the tail end of his fiery red braid disappear out the doors, she couldn't help but smile. He was still a child at heart and no matter how big he got he would always be her baby.

Kai and Yasuo, although they favored their father, had their mother's eyes and a mischievous streak long enough to try the patience of a monk. If Sesshomaru's hair had been any other color, he would be sporting grays by now. It had taken years for Sesshomaru to deem Momiji worthy enough to have Rin as his wife, but the two had been happily married for ten years now, with children of their own. Due to the passing of his father Momiji was now the head of his village, a very time consuming job, so the couple and their daughters had been unable to join the others for the summer retreat.

Months had passed before Samara healed and everyone was able to settle after Charmaron's failed attempt to take control of the southern and western lands, but both families soon fell back into their old peaceful routines.

Sam and Kagome had grown all but inseparable leavening their mate little choice but to build a manor in between both their lands large enough to house both families and act as a meeting place and vacation home.

Kagome smoothed a hand over her belly before glancing over at Samara's even bigger bulge. For years after the attack Samara had thought herself unable to conceive any more children, Kagome was still unsure who had been more excited when Sam learned that she was expecting again, but she was pretty sure it had been Rhys. Kagome announcing two months later, the she too was expecting lead to the two families cohabitating again, much to Sesshomaru's distress.

"I swear it looks like theres two of them in there this time Sam" Kagome teased. Sam ran a clawed hand over her belly before mock glaring at Kagome.

"You know if I do deliver twins that will mean that YOU, my friend will be having quadruplets! I hope you have not forgotten Sesshomaru's vow to stay two children ahead of Rhys" Sam could not control her laughter at Kagome's outraged expression, and toppled over off her mound of pillows.

"Mate, you are worse than the boys at doing as you are told." Rhys chided as he perched Sam back on her makeshift throne before sitting at her side. Sesshomaru joined the trio, placing a soft kiss on Kagome's lips and handing her a sealed letter.

"Form the slayer" He offered unnecessarily. Sango and Miroku had returned to take over leadership of Keade's village five years ago and didn't have as many opportunities to visit as either woman would like, but they made due with weekly letters filled with the ongoings of their day to day lives.

"My Lord" Both Rhys and Sesshomaru looked up simultaneously causing Kagome to laugh and the servant to blush with embarrassment.

"Forgive me. Lord Sesshomaru, there are guests at the front gate who wish to speak with you and the lady in person." Sesshomaru nodded and waved for the man to show the people in.

Minutes passed

Dead silence fell over the room as all eyes turned to face the new arrivals. Even the children, who had been wrangled back into the main room by their fathers, stared at the couple in silence, waiting for the adults to make the first move. Kagome broke the silence.

"Inuyasha!" Moving quicker than she had in months, Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha shocked embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you! We've been so worried!" She gushed arms wrapped tightly around her old friends' neck.

"keh I doubt Sesshomaru lost any sleep over my absence" Inuyasha whispered under his breath.

"Indeed I did not half breed, now release my mate." Even after fourteen years, the thought of Kagome having loved his half brother never failed to annoy him. Pulling back from the hug, Inuyasha reached behind him to pull a unknown woman forward.

"Kagome, I want you to meet my mate. Her name is Yuka." Kagome gasped and turned her attention to the woman at Inuyashas' side. Beautiful chestnut hair was pulled back in a tight bun leaving a few rebellious strands to curl around her face and frame warm lavender eyes. Smiling from cheek to cheek Kagome through herself at the woman and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Welcome to the family!" Yuka nearly toppled over under Kagome's increased weight but she managed to hug the woman back. Taking Yuka's hand and grabbing Inuyasha by the sleeve Kagome pulled the two the rest of the way into the room.

"Come and meet the rest of the family" She ordered happily.

THE END


End file.
